Three's a Crowd
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: What happens when your wedding day is turned upside-down. What will Gibbs and Ziva to when their assassin turns out to be their long lost daughter. (This story deals with Adult Situations and Subject Matters)
1. Chapter 1

2006 January 25 to be exact and it was the wedding day of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David. The priest started to speak stating "we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people on holy matrimony" At that exact moment L.J. Gibbs cell phone started to vibrate, Checking the phone identity it reads "J Sheppard" Gibbs thinks to himself _No Jenny I am not working on my wedding day!_

The Priest looks at Gibbs "Asking do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Ziva David, To have and to hold in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?"

Grinning like a schoolboy Gibbs replied "I do"

Turning his head Priest asked "Do you Ziva David, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to have and to hold in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?"

Dressed in her white wedding gown Ziva says "I do" as a single tear starts streaming down her face.

The Priest smiles saying "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Driving like a mad woman Jenny Sheppard hoping to get to the church before the I Dos! she gathers herself as she walks in

Nearly out of breath Jenny bursted in Asking "Have you said the I Do's"

Gibbs looks at her saying "Yea Jenny... we did"

With a crooked smile Jenny asked Jethro "can we go somewhere and talk privately."

Gibbs looks at her Jenny anything you have to say, you can say in-front of my bride. Jenny replies alright Jethro if that's how you want it. Gibbs muttered "out with it Jenny"

Putting her hands on her hips Jenny tells him "you and I are legally married Gibbs."

Ziva's eyes begin to grow ever wider and her hand started to shake with rage as she bellows "YOU'RE WHAT!"

Jenny Stated "during our Paris operation Gibbs had Mike Franks manufacture a marriage license"

Ziva replied calmly "OK I don't see a problem, so far."

Jenny tells Ziva "A bell boy thought he was doing us a favor and filed it at city hall in Paris France"

"Gibbs, I'm going to kill you" said Ziva.

Gibbs looks from his position by the alter to Mike Franks stating "you said you took care of that Mike"

Mike shrugged his shoulders saying "Sorry Probe."

Gibbs started rubbing his forehead with his thumb pointer and middle fingers in a half wine he said "this is not happening. This is my worst nightmare come true."

Her face started turning crimson with rage as Ziva said in a calm voice "Jethro, you better sleep with one eye open tonight."

Gibbs looks from Jenny to Mike Franks he was not happy saying "get this sorted out, preferably follows through on her threat"

Jenny raises her brow as she tells him "that's what you get for not returning phone calls Jethro."

His brows are pulled down as in to a furrow his eye stated to twitch. Where only moments before he wore a smile, now the corners of his mouth drooped low as he slowly grinded his teeth Gibbs replying "I suppose I deserve that."

Ziva whose annoyance at the events was quickly growing into anger as her eyes begun to narrow drawing her brows close creating a furrow at the bridge of hernose as she spat "Yes you do Leroy... I will be staying with Abby until you get this sorted out."

Gibbs cried out "Ziva... Please"

"Gibbs if you hope to salvage this wedding not another word or I will make good on that promise... right now" Ziva told him curtly

Abigail Sciuto held out her hand to Ziva saying "come on Ziva I will take you home"

"Thank you Abby" said Ziva

Sneering at Gibbs in utter contempt Abby said "Shame on you Gibbs"

All Gibbs could say as Ziva stormed out of the church was say "I didn't know Abby..., Ziva, come back."

Gibbs looked at his one-time love Jenny Shepard complaning "not you to."

"Give her time to cool off" Jenny told him, "I have seen that look in her eye. it's not good, The last time I saw that look her target was dead within the hour

Sighing Mike Franks said "Relax Probe!"

His body hit the pew with a thud as Gibbs blurted out "this coming from the eternal bachelor."

Jenny told Gibbs "relax we will get this sorted out!"

Gibbs looks at Jenny asking "what do I do until then?"

Blank-faced Jenny told him sarcastically "move in to my place!"

Razing his brow at Jenny's comment, Gibbs replied "not funny."

Jenny looked at Gibbs "who is being funny, before they give us an annulment, we may have to prove that we are married!"

In a sarcastic tone of voice Gibbs said "Ziva going to love that idea."

"Jethro" said Jenny "she is a professional she may not like it but she will understand."

With raised brow and a crooked smile said Gibbs with a straight face "yea, and I am a polygamist!"

Making a face Mike Franks said "ouch probe."

Gibbs said "I'm being serous here what do I do now."

Chuckling Jenny said "I don't know start a harem!"

Leroy's eyes widened as far as they could as the blood vessels shown as the corners by his temples his brows were slanted inward to the bridge of the nose creating a furrow as one of them slowly begun to rise. He sat there slack jawed not saying a word.

5 Minutes later the trio moved the conversation outside the church Jenny flips open her cell phone and said "let me give the French embassy and see if we can straighten this out alright."

Bonjour l'ambassadeur, son directeur Sheppard avec NCIS, un de mes agents et j'ai un problème, une copie y a fabriqué une licence de mariage d'une attribution secrète avec les deux nos noms qui a été entré dans votre système. Il a été à l'origine placé dans votre système il y a quelque temps par M. Mike Franks il y a quelque temps comme faisant partie d'un article-vedette.

English Translation:Hello ambassador, its director Sheppard with NCIS, one of my agents and I have a problem, a marriage license from an undercover assignment with both our names on it that was entered into your system, It was originally placed in your system some time ago by Mr Mike Franks as part of a cover story.

The Ambassador asks "De vulgaire madame director que Mai MOI rendre service à"

English Translation Of coarse madam director how may I be of service?

Director Shepard asked "C'est y tout voie vous can prendre thanksggiving document dévaster?"

English Translation Is there any way you can have that document destroyed?

The Ambassador replied "Mais de trajet le vouloir unique saisir six le mois"

English Translation But of course it will only take six months

Jenny Shepard asked "C'est thanksggiving les le meilleur vous can font?"

English Translation is that the best you can do?

The Ambassador tells her "Malheureusement Oui"

English Translation: Regrettably Yes

Jenny sighs as she says "D'accord, Fait."

English Translation Alright, Done.

Slipping her phone in her pocket Jenny turns to Jethro saying , "it will take six months to straighten this out.."

"Six months... great I have to tell Ziva Six months!" Gibbs stated

Jenny's eyes widened as she hesitantly asked what's wrong Jethro

Looking off to the right with a crooked smile Gibbs told them "she will be showing by then Jenny"

Covering her mouth as she chuckled Jenny looked at him OH Jethro... what have you done?

"Gibbs" blurted out Jenny "Not now, alright... If she is fidgeting with a throwing knife when you see her Run, Run fast" Jenny told him

Thirty minutes later at Abby's apartment! Gibbs knocks on the door. Abby shouted the male voice from outside the door. Coming she replied as she looks through the peep hole in the door, before opening it Gibbs said Abby. "Where is she" Abby? He asked

Abby steps aside so Gibbs can see, Ziva sitting on the sofa cleaning her fingernails with a throwing knife, suddenly Jenny's words came back to haunt him! "If she is fidgeting with a throwing knife when you see her "Run, Run fast""

Without even looking at him she asked "how long Gibbs until it's sorted? "Ziva asked

Gibbs replied "Six months Ziva."

Ziva razes the throwing knife and whips it at Gibbs head it whizzes by embedded itself in wooden door frame with a twang one inch from his head. Ziva takes out a second knife and starts playing with it the same way she was playing with the first one. Had you turned to run my next one would have hit its target she told him!

Abby looks at Ziva slack jawed, "THAT'S MY WALL ZIVA!"

I will fix that for you said Gibbs

Ziva starts to raze the second knife into throwing position leveling her gaze on him as a rule Jethro I don't give a warning shot, if you want to leave now would be the time!

Gibbs said "I don't think I like the way you said Jethro. Ziva."

At that moment he turned, Gibbs saw something in Ziva eyes he had never seen before "Pure Unadulterated Hate directed toward him!" He had never seen before. What no one in the room save Ziva and he knew was she is carrying his child.

Backing up slowly Gibbs looked at them both and said "I think I am going to leave now, I wanted you to know."

Looking at Gibbs Abby said "good plan"

With her head berried in her hands Ziva said I need a favor Abby. Looking at Ziva Abby said at her name it. As tears ran down her cheeks she looks at Abby could you run a pregnancy test, on me? Abby could feel her heart sink as she asked "is Gibbs-"

"Yes Abby, but given the current situation, I don't know if I want to keep it" said Ziva

Pulling Ziva into her Abby Hugs Ziva

* * *

><p>It was the next morning Ziva calls Director Jenny Shepard. Ziva what can I help you with? asked Jenny. "I need your advice" said Ziva, "can you come over to Abby's?"<p>

Be there in five Ziva said Jenny. Five minutes later to the second, Jenny goes knocked on the Abby's door to her apartment only to find Miss Sciuto waiting for her with the door open. They walk in to Abby's bathroom Ziva announces "it came back positive!"

Looking from Abby to Ziva and back again Jenny asked "what came back positive?"

"My pregnancy test" said Ziva, "Before you ask Jenny, its Gibbs child!"

With raised eyebrow Jenny said "I see."

"It's just; I want him to marry me because he loves me, not out of an obligation to a child... I don't think I can keep it"

Jenny looked at Ziva not wanting to believe what she is hearing are you saying "what your saying Ziva that would go against everything you believe in?"

"God forgive me, I know but what choice do I have." Said Ziva Both Abby & Jenny look at Ziva and say "TALK TO GIBBS!"

"Ziva" said Jenny "He knows about the baby"


	2. Chapter 2

Monday the next outside in the hallway leading to Abby's apartment Gibbs was on the phone to the 1789 Restaurant saying, "Yes, I would like to make a reservation for two please, under the name Gibbs."

The Matradee said as you wish, did you have any particular time in mind

Gibbs told them about an hour, have Vanilla Ice cream & strawberry along with a chocolate fountain on the table.

Pounding on the door Gibbs yelled, "Abby let me in!"

Abby thinks to herself _I better get to the door before he brakes it down_ coming Gibbs she said as Abby made her way to the door

Gibbs walks past Abby to where Ziva was sitting "come with me Ziva." Gibbs Said

She thinks to herself w_hat is he up to now _as Ziva asked Gibbs where are we going. Put on your beast dress and come with me is all Gibbs told her. "Where are we going Gibbs" asked Ziva for the second time. Looking at her Gibbs stated "If you really want to know, we are going out for Ice cream Ziva" he told her. For that I needed to dress up? She asked.

Abby told Ziva play along.

Gibbs told her "it's not your mom & pop ice cream parlor"

Ziva goes back into a room and puts on a skin-tight burgundy colored cocktail dress that showed just the right amount of leg and 6 inch stiletto pumps. As she walks out into the main room Gibbs, jaw droped. _Just the reaction I was looking for _thought Ziva

Abby puts her fingers under his chin closing his mouth saying down boy.

A short drive later they arrive at the 1789 Restaurant Gibbs said we have arrived Ziva. She looks up and out the window saying "very classy Gibbs."

I thought so, Gibbs said.

Taking her arm they walk into the Restaurant Giibs tells the Matradee reservation for two under the name Gibbs.

The matradee replies your private room is ready sir. Gibbs replied "with everything I asked for" T"hat and more, right this way sir." Said the Matradee with a smile! Gibbs looked at his date coming Ziva? _What is he up to? _She thought.

Smiling Ziva said I'm coming Gibbs

The two are seated in a private room Ziva looked at him across the table Stating "OH now Jethro, your now playing fair!"

Grinning like a school-boy Gibbs told her "you know what they say about love & war Ziva"

On the table between them is a chocolate fountain, fresh strawberries and the waiter is scooping out vanilla ice cream! Gibbs takes one of the strawberry's and dips it under the chocolate fountain before eating it ever so seductively "Slowly"

Biting her lower lip Ziva looks at him askig "is it good?" Finishing the strawberry Gibbs Told her "Yes it is Ziva..."

Ziva started squirming under the table.

Taking another strawberry, he dips it in ice cream first then the chocolate fountain before feeding his date. Moaning with delight Ziva thinks to herself _you're good Jethro!_ As she squirms even more

I will be just outside if you need anything said the Matradee

Thank you said Gibbs

This time Ziva took the lead rolling a strawberry between her fingertips as she dips it in ice cream first then the chocolate fountain, before feeding it to him. Gibbs took her hand licking her fingers clean as well.

Smiling Gibbs said very tasty. Smirking at him Ziva looked at him asking "The strawberry or my fingers?" "Both..." said Gibbs.

Ziva said in a sarcastic tone "sir if I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to seduce me."

Gibbs asked her "Is it working Ziva"

"Yes Jethro... it is." She told him with a coy smile.

Taking another chocolate covered strawberry Gibbs begins feeding her once again.

Turnabout is fair play Ziva told him as she takes a chocolate covered strawberry and feeds it to Jethro.

With his traidmark boyish grin, Gibbs asked, "Shall I get the bill?"

Ziva softly said "Yes"

Walking over to the door Gibbs tells the waiter that they are ready to leave and settles the bill returning to Ziva's side Gibbs asked her "Did you enjoy my surprise?"

Looking at him Ziva told him "yes, we might not make it home tonight but thank you Leroy!"

You haven't used my first name since Israel Ziva.

I know said Ziva

What neither one of them could know as they exited the Restaurant is they were being watched and they were headed for a decidedly unhappy reunion as they arrived back at his home.

Gibbs unlocks the door as the two step in.

"Step into the room slowly" said the voice from the shadows; "please do not make any sudden movements." The voice told them

"Miss David, give your purse to agent Gibbs and then turn so you are facing his back carefully place both hands on his shoulders." Ziva handed her purse to Gibbs and moves round to behind him as he empties her purse onto the table.

"Who the hell are you!" asked Gibbs

"We will get to introductions shortly..." said the voice. "Now, if you would Agent Gibbs turn-around, remove all of her hidden weapons, and place them on the table as well!"

Gibbs leaned in and whispered to Ziva, "only someone Mossad trained would know about those."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ziva asked

"Once I am sure you are both quite disarmed, we will get to introductions Miss David." She told them. "Now then, agent Gibbs please turns around place your hands on the wall."

From the shadows the womans voice said "Miss David, please remove any weapons from agent Gibbs person if you would be so kind." With a look of utter distain on her face Ziva does as she is told. Ziva says If you're going to kill us just get it over with.

"If I were going to kill you Ziva I could have done it as soon as you opened the door" she replied

"True, you need intelligence don't you... that's why your keeping us alive..." Ziva said.

"Touché, Miss David." She said

Gibbs looking in the direction of the voice stating "so are you going to tell us what this is about?"

"Now that I know you have no weapons yes she told them... Yes" replied the voice

Well said Ziva

Leaning forward into the light of the room the woman said, "Tell me something Miss David, did you ever try looking for Sarah?"

Gibbs looked at her dumbfounded asking "Ziva... who is Sarah?"

"Ziva looks at him my first child Leroy... No our first child born nine months after you left Israel!"

I see said the voice you never told him!? "No, I did not tell him!" said Ziva "how could I tell him I had his child but she died!

"AH well there's the rub, I am not dead Ziva I was Kidnapped!" Said the voice the audible venom was deninatly aimed at her. "Sarah you can't be her... YOU JUST CAN'T" said Ziva

"However, I am Ziva!" Said the voice

With tears streaming down her face Ziva stated angerly "If you are Sarah, what was the name of the song I would use to sing you to sleep?"

Jerusalem of Gold, next question! Said Sarah

Her mascara streamed down Ziva's face as she asked a senond question "What was my nick name for Sarah!" She told her "my little princess." Gibbs looked at her Ziva she could have gotten that information anywhere!

"No Leroy" Ziva told him, "There are only two people that know about that nick name, our daughter and my-self!"

"Tell me mother; what is the first rule of Mossad?" The woman asked

"Never take anything at face value Sarah..." said Ziva. "

You took my death at face value..." said Sarah.

"No... Not at first" Ziva told her.

"After a ten year search it became too painful to have my heart broken over and over again, so I grieved your death and moved on!" Ziva Said.

"I see" said Sarah.

"Before you kill me Sarah, you should know you will be killing a baby sister or brother." Said Ziva

"That does complacent matters mother." Sarah Said.

"Mossad's second rule-number two... never kill an inocent." Said Ziva

Rubbing his temples Gibbs asked, "So, let me get this straight Ziva, that teenager over there... The one holding a silenced glock on us both is my daughter."

"Yes Leroy, she was born nine months after you left Israel!" Ziva told her

"And you never thought to tell me?" Asked Leroy

"She was five years old when she was taken from me Jethro, until this very moment I thought she was dead!" Ziva said

With a wild look in her eyes, Sarah said, "I was sent here to kill you Mother, but this is turning out so much better..."

Crossing the room Sarah walked over to the table and picks up Ziva's Mossad issued side arm saying! "I am going to make this look like a murder suicide."

"No one will believe it" said Gibbs

AH but they will when the read moms hand written suicide note. Retorted Sarah

"I will not write any note!" Ziva told her.

Pointing her mothers sidearm at Gibbs Sarah said, "Yes, you will or you will watch your husband to be die... Very Slowly"

"If you want to kill me Sarah fine I can accept that, but leave Gibbs out of this" Bellowed Ziva

"Why would I do that mom, this is just getting to be fun." Said Sarah

Calmly almost callously, Gibbs told Ziva, "Write the note!"

Ziva looked at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed aslking Leroy!

Ziva knew his expressions well enough to know it was a stalling tactic as Sarah stated

"Even he wants you to write it..."

"You win, for the moment Sarah" Said Ziva

Sarah puts her own side arm away then takes Ziva's in her gloved gun hand kneel down agent Gibbs as he kneels, and Sarah places the tip of the muzzle square against the base of his skull. Saying, "Write what I tell you!"

"I cannot bare the stain of bigamy." Sarah was becoming increasingly more annoyed with the fact that her own mother was treating this as if it was a joke. "Write or I pull the trigger, mom!" Blank-faced Ziva looked at her daughter saying "You will do that weather I write this or not."

True, but it's so much cleaner this way... I cannot bare the stain of bigamy... I have decided to take my life and the life of the man who has caused me this pain"

Pointing his gun at Sarah, Eli David calls out, "No one will ever believe this Sarah!"

Ziva was momentarily stunned into silence tearfully said "Papa!"

Eli looked at Ziva telling her "I came here to warn you, but I see I am too late"

Confused Ziva blurted out "PAPA" for the second time

Eli said, "If it needs to be done, then I should be the one, to do it."

Ziva screams turned to pleading, "Papa, no please...

Please!"

Eli told her Ziva, "Sweet, little Ziva no one should have to kill their own child."


	3. Chapter 3

Eli looked at Gibbs asking him,"will you hide her eyes please."

Gibbs buries Ziva's face in his shirt Eli Fires once at Sarah being careful not to hit any vital organs. Although Ziva is normally unaffected by gunfire she nearly jumps out of Gibbs embrace at the sound of the shoot. Sarah's body falls to the floor she manages to get off a shot of her own hitting Eli in the femoral artery of his right thigh as he himself fell to the ground

Eli takes off his belt and wrapping it around his leg like a tourniquet he says, "Ziva the time has come for absolute truth yes... after I say what I must you never want to see me again I will understand."

Taking his cell phone from the table this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs hit 911 saying "we need an ambulance at my Location... now."

Gritting his teeth Eli told her Ziva, "the pain I have caused you cannot be undone; at the time I thought I was doing what was best."

Ziva eyes widen in terror as she looked at her her father asking "For who papa?"

Eli said, "You Ziva... always for you"

Hesitantly Ziva looked at him utter distain showen in her eyes as she asked Eli "What did you do papa."

Pulling the belt tighter round his thigh in an effort to stop the bleading Eli whinced as he said, "I ordered Ari, to take Sarah to take your daughter."

Ziva looked at him disgusted stating "YOU DID WHAT PAPA!"

Sighing Eli looked at his only living child and replied, "I did not know that you would spend the next 15 years looking for her Ziva"

Ziva's body started shaking out of pure unadulterated rage "MY OWN FATHER, STOLE MY CHILD WHY?"

Eli looked at her saying, "At first so she would not distract you, then we saw her natural talents!"

The feeling of replusion and distain grew stronger with every passing moment "This is beyond sick..." said Ziva who was clearly pissed at Eli, "You trained your grandchild... a five year old girl as an agent... to be a killer!"

Eli said, "Yes I did Ziva... Alcida does it every day Ziva."

"So you decided to be just like them..." Ziva said with tears rolling down her face "Don't use that end justifyes the means speach on me papa... if I ever see you again I will kill you myself I see anyone from Mossad I will send their body back care of the diplomatic pouch!" Ziva told him.

Eli David grunted, "I understand"

Eli looked at her "I understand goodbye Ziva!"

The 911 operator asked would you need the Police as well. Gibbs said, "Give me a moment."

Gibbs looked at her asked "Ziva?"

Ziva tells him "You know how I told you Sarah was five years old when she was taken from me..."

Gibbs gets a quizzical look on his face said "yea."

Ziva gestured to Eli stating, "Meet the man responsible for her kidnapping."

Gibbs looked at her "Eli?"

Ziva stated "My own Father Gibbs"

Gibbs looked at Ziva, saying into the phone "Better send a squad car I have things well in hand but I think charges are about to be filed by my soon to be wife".

Five minutes Later the ambulance arrived, accompanied by a two police cars and four offiers. Ziva took one look at the officers and said, "Treat him then arrest him" pointing to Eli.

Eli tells her "they can't hold me you know that Ziva I have diplomatic immunity."

Gibbs looks at Eli saying "Maybe not but they can detain you long enough for us to get my daughter to Bethesda. "Eli" Gibbs said, "if she does not get you I will"

Gibbs moved close enough to Eli so he was the only one who could hear him "It woulde't be the first time I killed a man who came after my family"

Taking a nee Gibbs took Sarah in his arms like a new bride and placed her in the streatcher himself before turning to face the EMT Gibbs told her "Take her to the National Naval Medical Center Bethesda, Maryland"

The EMT looked round asking "On whose authority?"

Flashing his badge Gibbs gave the EMT that i am in no mood deadpan stare saying, "mine... any questions..."

24 Hours Later at National Naval Medical Center Jenny Shepard turned to her subordinate asking Jethro, "who is that girl, and why is she checked in as Sarah Gibbs!"

Gibbs told her in his usual matter of fact way "because Jenny, that's her name!"

Confused Jenny turned to Ziva saying, "Maybe; you will give me a straight answer."

Ziva took Jenny by the hand telling her "Sit down Jenny this will take some explaining..."

Jenny raises her brow saying "OK!"

Ziva looks Jenny saying, "You know that Gibbs was in desert storm, yes?"

Jenny looks at Ziva saying, "Yes Ziva that's old news"

Ziva looks at Jenny stating "I acted as his guide in Israel, friendship turned into something more, and the night before he shipped out we made love!"

Jenny's brow rises to an even higher arch as she said "OK?"

Smiling Ziva told her, "Nine months later Sarah was born!"

Jenny asked Ziva pointedly, "Why didn't she come with you when you came to the U.S.?"

Ziva got a lump in her throat as she said, "At the age of five my father kidnapped her Jenny"

Jenny asked "Eli?"

Gibbs looks at Jenny stating, "It gets worse Jenny"

Ziva said angrily "Ari held her captive and trained her as a Hamas soldier... my father gave my daughter to... him"

Jenny pauses not sure how to react or what to say replying "OH Ziva-"

Gibbs narrowed his gaze as he clichéd his fists cutting Jenny off saying, "She was sent here by Ari to kill her parents Jenny"

Horrified Jenny said "That girl Jethro!"

Gibbs said, "Jenny, I don't want Eli David anywhere near her, 24 hour protection detail... as far as I am concerned theirs a shoot on sight order for Eli David"

Smiling Jenny told him "you will have it Jethro... I don't know about the shoot on sight but you will have the protection"

"Thank you director" said Ziva

Jenny picks up the house phone and calls Rear Admiral Matthew L. Nathan, MD

Rear Admiral Matthew L. Nathan, MD said, "Hello who is this?"

"My name is Jenny Shepard I am the Director NCIS you have a young woman in room 333"

Rear Admiral Nathan said, "Yes, I am looking over her file now she is a shooting victim."

Jenny said, "I want her moved to a secure floor/room with 24-hour security."

Rear Admiral Nathan said "May I ask why?"

Jenny said, "I have reason to believe agents of a foreign government may try to take her against her will!"

Rear Admiral Nathan said, "I will take care of it director"

Jenny told him "I want a restricted visitors list"

Rear Admiral Nathan said, "Done, who you want excluded?"

Jenny said, "Eli David, I will provide I photo as well"

Two hours later Eli David on crutches hobbled up to the nurses' station I am trying to information on a patient. Looking up from her computer monitor the nurse asked, "Patient name please?"

Balancing himself on crutches Eli said "Sarah David, she may also be listed as Sarah Gibbs

The nurse looked over her glasses at him and asked, "Are you immediate family sir!"

"No I am her grandfather..." Eli said

The nurse replied "I am sorry sir; I am not allowed to release that information at the request of the family."

Where is she demanded Eli

One of the other nurses at the station picked up the phone saying "Dr. Crusoe come to the front desk..." What Eli David did not know was the name Dr. Crusoe was a panic phrase set up by security. Hospital security starts flooding onto the floor coming from every direction with a show of force. The officer in charge walked up to Eli asking, "Do we have a problem sir."

Eli looks at him stating "No. no problem..." turning to leave Eli thinks to himself _DAM I will have to try after she is released. _

Moments later Jenny Shepard walked up to the nurses' station flashing her NCIS ID and a photo of one Eli David asking, "Is this man that just left?"

Looking at the photo the nurse said, "Yes maam that's him."

Whipping out her cell phone she calls Tony back at NCIS

"Dinnozzo" Tony said.

"It's Director Shepard Tony I need to issue an arrest warrant for one Eli David." Jenny told him.

Raising his eyebrow Tony asks the director "On what charge?"

Jenny said "Abduction of a U.S. Citizen and attempted murder as well as false imprisonment of a minor, for starters"

Tony brow rose even higher as he asked, "Who was the victom?"

"Ziva's & Gibbs Daughter" said Jenny

Stuttering Tony said, "I could have sworn you just said Ziva & Gibbs Daughter, director."

With a sigh, Jenny told him "That's because I did Tony!"

"The warrant posted director..." Tony told her.

Thirty minutes later in Israeli embassy in the office of the Israeli Ambassador, The Assistant Attaché walks into the Ambassadors office sir this just came over the wire.

Taking the bulletin from his Attaché the Israeli Ambassador asked, "What is this?"

"An arrest warrant for Eli David" the Attaché told him.

"Let me see that" Ambassador asked, "What are the charges?"

The Attaché told him "Abduction of a U.S. Citizen and attempted murder and false Imprisonment of a minor."

The Ambassador looks at the Attaché "who did he take?"

The Attaché told him Sarah David-Gibbs, sir.

"These charges will not just go away sir" As if on cue the Ambassadors phone rang its Eli the voice said , "Ambassador; I need to get out of the country!"

The Ambassador tells him "I can't help you at the moment not with this arrest warrent Eli... my advice go to ground and run!"


	4. Chapter 4

Both Gibbs and Ziva sat by Sarah's bed all night they looked decidedly disheveled, when Jenny came walking into the room. Gibbs looked at Jenny from his chair telling her "Before you say anything I have had all night to think about this I want to adopt Sarah!"

Those words woke Ziva from her half-sleeping state as she whips her head round looking at Gibbs so fast you could hear the vertebrae in her neck crack. Slack-jawed and their eyes bulging both Jenny and Ziva say in unison "YOU WANT TO WHAT?"

Trying to keep a straight face Gibbs repeated slowly, "I didn't stutter did I... I want to adopt Sarah, give her a home!"

Jenny being the practical one stated, "Why don't we run DNA"

"Don't need DNA to know my daughter..." Said Gibbs "But if you need to run it Jenny go ahead have Abby put a rush on it"

Jenny could read the expression on Gibbs face he didn't need the test Gibbs said "Those blue eyes are my proof." Turning to face Jenny, Gibbs asks, "How fast can you get someone from legal here."

With a chuckle, Jenny replied, "Would 15 minutes due."

"That will be fine Jenny..." Gibbs said, "She has seen enough bad in her life!" Gibbs said

From the bed came Sarah's voice saying "Excuse me but did I hear you correctly you want to adopt me... you don't even know me!"

Gibbs looked at Sarah staing "Yup!"

"Did anyone think ask me if I want to be adopted!" Sarah exclamed

"Do you want to be adopted?" Ziva asked Sarah.

"Well... yes, but I want it to be my choice..." Her head hit the pillow and she staired at the celing "Besides, I tried to kill you and my own mother..." Sarah reminded them

Looking at Gibbs Sarah asked him "Why do you want adopt me?"

"To protect you..." Gibbs told her, "You are an American Citizen Sarah, and you are my child I want to give you my name!"

Sarah started crying not sure what to believe anymore Gibbs told her "Not all men are like Ari, Sarah."

Sarah told him between sobs "They always said that if I found my father that you would not want me"

Gibbs raised her chin so they were eye to eye he took a tissue from the bedside wiping away her tears telling her "They told you that so you would never look for me Sarah"

Throwing her arms, round Gibbs Sarah whispered, "Love you dad."

Michelle Lee entered the room saying, "Here are the adoption papers you asked for Gibbs." He takes a moment thumbs through them making sure everything he asked for was included and Signs them

Sarah although not quite sure what to think as events unfold before her eyes she takes a moment to pause as she takes the papers from her father and signs them before she hands them to her mom. Ziva signs the papers handing them to Michelle.

Gibbs looks up at Agent Lee telling her, "Expedite this Michelle. I am going from here to the court house" Michelle tells him.

Gibbs announces we are going to Stillwater, Pennsylvania for a the weekend I think you should meet my father Sarah

Chuckling Ziva told Sarah "He must really like you, I worked with your dad for three years before I met Jackson."

Raising her brow Ziva told Jethro, don't you think we should call ahead; you don't want Jackson to have a heart attack!

Sarah laughs as she says Mom.

Rolling his eyes Gibbs says got a point Ziva.

Gibbs, Sarah, and Ziva all pile into Gibbs car and pull out of the parking lot. Gibbs starts driving it didn't take Ziva long to figure out they were not headed for the highway Leroy I thought we were going to Stillwater!?

He looked at Ziva saying "We are, I am making a side trip first, I am going to answer Sarah question" said Gibbs

With raised brow, Ziva looked at him "what's that?"

Without taking his eyes off the road he told Ziva "She asked me why I wanted to adopt her, we are here lets go!"

Sarah looked at him saying, "This is a graveyard dad."

Gibbs replied, "Yes, it is Sarah!"

The three of them walk up to a head stone, on the face of the stone it reads Shannon beloved wife, Kelly beloved daughter. The surname reads "Gibbs"

Gibbs said as his voice broke they were killed by a drug dealer, Kelly was 8!

Sarah bowed her head saying יכול אותך תמיד להיות מוחזק בשלו אוהב ידיים

Ziva shed a tear saying, "That was sweet Sarah."

Gibbs looks at Ziva asking, "What did she say?"

"May you always be held in his loving arms...!" Sarah told him.

Gibbs gave his daughters hand a gentle squeeze saying "Thank you Sarah"

Gibbs cell phone rings "Leroy, I wanted to let you know the adoption went through." Gibbs smiles as he says thanks Jenny. Ziva studies his face good news, yes! Wait a moment Jenny he told her I want to put you on speaker for this. For what Sarah said.

Acting like the preverbal cat that ate the canary Gibbs said OK, Jenny now.

Jenny's voice said, "Sarah, your new name is Sarah David-Gibbs." At hearing the news Sarah runs at Gibbs, hitting him so hard he knock him off his feet hugging him!

"I'm got a question!" Sarah exclaimed, "Does this mean I have both a mother and a father?"

"Yes, you have both a mother and a father..." Gibbs said

"We may not be husband and wife yet, but you have just made me very happy!" Ziva Said

Jenny said, "Then let me make you even happier; the Paris mess has been cleared up sooner than expected." "Jenny can you meet us in Stillwater, Pennsylvania" said Gibbs. Jenny asked, "What did you have in mind Jethro? Gibbs shrugged his shoulders saying, "We have tried the big wedding, let's try small and intimate this time."

Ziva smiles as she said "That and introduce Sarah to Jackson her only living grandfather."

Jenny thought _What about Eli _before she said, "I will be there..."

Gibbs said, "That reminds me I need to call ahead!"

Jenny stated, "Good plan, see you there."

The trio walks to the car although in Sarah's case it was more of a run dragging both Gibbs and Ziva behind her. Gibbs hits a button on his phone Dad, I am coming home for a visit, and bringing company can you have three rooms ready

Jackson Gibbs said, "Three... Leroy what's going on?"

Gibbs replied, "I will enplane when we get there OK."

* * *

><p>5 hours later in front of the Gibbs residence Leroy said "Dad, you remember Ziva, my fiancé!" Jackson 'Gibbs looks at the two of them asking, "who is this other lovely young woman."<p>

Sarah announces with pride "I'm their daughter!"

Jackson raised his brow looking at Gibbs asking "something you want to tell me son!"

Clapping his father on the back Gibbs said, "Let's go inside dad... it's a long story"


	5. Chapter 5

5 minutes later in Jackson Gibbs sitting room with beer in hand Leroy broke the silence and Said "Dad, you remember when I was deployed for Operation Just Cause and Operation Desert Storm?"

"Yes son" said Jackson looking at Gibbs wondering where this was going.

Sipping his beer Gibbs looks at his father saying "It was during some down time I decided to visit Israel...Ziva was 17 years old at the time and was my escort through some of the more rougher parts of the country "

Jackson knew this story all to well he had been in the military himself had an affar while overseassaid, "You were lonely son."

"Yes-!" said Gibbs. Cutting him off midsentance Ziva stated, "We started out as friends and then we become more!"

"So he wasn't... What's the word?" Said Sarah who was fidgiting and stuggling to find the right word

With raised brow, Ziva looked at Sarah and said "A one night stand!"

"Yes" Sarah said. "Thats what I was told"

Giving her daughter a gentle squeeze of the hand Ziva told her "No, sweetheart, Gibbs may be a lot of things but he was never that."

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have introduced you to my dad Sarah!" Gibbs said. Looking into Sarah's blue eyes Gibbs told her "I would never have taken you to their graves"

In a tone of voice, that only a grandfather can use warm and inviting Jackson told Sarah Leroy is telling the truth Sarah... he never takes anyone to the cemetery"

Fidgeting Sarah looked at Jackson asking "sir, my I call you grandpa?"

"Sarah I would not have it any other way!" said Jackson. Looking at his newfound granddaughter the elder Gibbs stated, "Sir makes me feel old, call me Jackson"

Ask about the church Jethro! Exclaimed Ziva

Jackson looked at Leroy what all this about a church son! Gibbs said that's the other reason I am here dad, do you think they can squeeze in a wedding! I will make a call in the morning, what's the rush Jackson asked. With her hand on her belly, Ziva said, "I am a month pregnant Jackson."

Jackson bellows, "OH HO, You'll need the shoot-gun special!"

Sarah looked from her father who was three shades of crimson by now to Grandpa Jackson asking, "Please enplane, shoot-gun special!"

Jackson leans into her telling her, "Well now Sarah that's when a man and woman make a baby before they are man and wife and need get married in a rush!"

Sarah chuckled slightly "OH I get it now."

Gibbs told her "off to bed with you Sarah."

Grinning Sarah replies, "Dad, I don't think you will need your P226 Elite"

Jackson looks at Gibbs slack-jawed asking, "How does a 17 year old girl know a model of a gun by sight Leroy!"

"Truth grandpa Jackson, I was trained by Mossad from the age of seven... to be a killer! Sarah told him. Jackson could see Sarah was very uncomfortable talking about herself, it wasent that she did not want to but she was rasied to not trust anyone save your handeler. "Only tust them so far"

Ziva told Jackson "by the time I was 18 Jack I had given birth to Sarah!"

Stunned Jackson asked "alone Ziva?"

"Yes" Ziva told him "In a bombed out old dirty hovel"

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks asking, "I never heard this part, may I say long enough?"

Ziva voice broke as she said "The day of your fifth birthday you were abducted, by who I now know was your maternal grandfather!"

Jackson asked Ziva "did you try to find her?"

The past 24 hours had been quite trying for Ziva who said "For fifteen years any time I was not on a mission I looked for her... then I had to stop I could not bear to have my heart broken again"

Taking Gibbs hand for support Ziva stated, "After chasing down hundreds upon thousands of false leads... I had to accept the fact she was dead"

Looking as though Sarah was about to cry she asked "Everything you told me was true?"

Yes, princess every word, I only stopped looking two years ago!" Ziva told Sarah.

Gibbs reminded Sarah "You are with family now, that's all that matters."

Sarah walks over to Jackson pausing in silence he looks at her asking, "What can I help you with?"

Holding out her arms, Sarah asked, "Could I have a hug!"

Of course you can!" Said Jackson embracing Sarah

10:00 PM when Gibbs said, "All right stop stalling and get to bed."

Sarah was a bit mift at having to go to bed but decided to play along giving Leroy a kiss on the cheek and a look that said thanks for caring. Turning to Ziva as if no time had passed at all, Sarah asked Mom would you sing that song... you know the one you used to sing-me-to-sleep with.

With a wink and a nod to Gibbs, Ziva said, "Yes princess...You did mean Jerusalem of Gold?"

"Yes that's the one," said Sarah who went upstairs taking two stepps at a time

Jackson looked at Leroy asking, "She sings?"

"Apparently" said Gibbs.

I will sing it but only if you are ready for bed when I get there, מהר {למעלה{ Ziva called out Grinning from ear to ear Sarah said I will be mom. Ziva walks up the stairs to Sarah's room Inspection time let's see the hands Now the teeth. Talking loud enough to be heard downstairs said Ziva said you need to do a better job on those ears, then whispers but I will let it slide for tonight, but tomorrow!

Sarah loved the way that her mother fell back into that rythom and said "I know they better be done the right way."

Ziva mockingly said, "Let me see if I remember it's been so long since I have sung this!"

Sarah gave her mother a look as if to say, "You better remember Mom!" Taking a seat on the bed she toook Sarah in her arms and starts rocking her like she used to when she was very little Sarah rested her head on her mothers chest and could hear her beathing and heartbeet as Ziva started to sing.

Avir harim zalul kayayin

Ve-rei'ah oranim

Nissa be-ru'ah ha'arbayim

Im kol pa'amonim

U-ve-tardemat ilan va-even

Shvuyah ba-halomah

Ha-ir asher badad yoshevet

U-ve-libbah homah

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Eikhah yavshu borot ha-mayim

Kikkar ha-shuk reikah

Ve-ein poked et Har ha-Bayit

Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah

Meyallelot ruhot

Ve-ein yored el Yam ha-Melah

Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Akh be-vo'i ha-yom la-shir lakh

Ve-lakh likshor ketarim

Katonti mi-ze'ir bana'ikh

U-me-aharon ha-meshorerim

Ki shemekh zorev et ha-sefatayim

Ke-neshikat saraf

Im eshkakhekh Yerushalayim

Asher kullah zahav

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Hazarnu el borot ha-mayim

La-shuk ve-la-kikkar

Shofar kore be-Har ha-Bayit

Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah

Alfey shemashot zorhot

Nashuv nered el Yam ha-Melah

Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Kissing her forehead Ziva told her "If you need me I will be just across the hall."

"OK mom" Sarah told her. About an hour and a half later Sarah opens the door to Ziva's room she has a look of utter terror on her face as she asks, "can you hold me?" Ziva looks at her Sarah asking, "What's the matter, you never have to ask permission for that."

Through her tears, Sarah says "Bad men in my dreams trying to take mom." Her body language reverted to that of a five-year old child. Ziva puts her arms around her Almost in a wimper Sarah said "Mommy will you protect me"

Come on lets go down stairs." Said Ziva

"NO" said Sarah emphaticlally "Mommy, stay here bad men might see"

"Sarah can mommy call Gibbs!" asked Ziva.

Sarah thought about it for a moment before she said "OK

Gibbs looks at his phone Ziva's name came Gibbs asked, "What's the matter Ziva." Ziva told Giibs "Sarah woke from a dream keeps saying bad men are watching they will come to get her

"For that you needed to call me down stairs." Gibbs said.

"Leroy she will not let me leave, I think it's more than a dream." Ziva explained.

Gibbs bounds up the stairs knocking on the door as gently as he can asking Sarah, tell us about the bad men"

Sarah looked at Gibbs "Um OK daddy"

Ziva told Gibbs "Leroy, she is terrified; she can't sleep alone in this state."

With a grimm look on his face Gibbs stated "I saw this when I was still in the Marines..." Slowly he puts his arms around his daughter.

Ziva mouthed "PTSD"

Gibbs tells Ziva, "Yea, it puts you though three kinds of hell, each worse than the last..."

Ziva stated, "You say that as if you had personal experience Leroy."

"I do Ziva..." Gibbs told her

"Gibbs sits on the bed, with Sarah curled up in his arms if I could take this pain for you, I would in a heartbeat "

"Sarah, how long have you been having these bad dreams!" Gibbs asked her.

Yawning Sarah told him "as far back I can remember." Clining to Ziva Sarah said, "Its always the same... I can see hands reaching for me but I can see a face"


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah who was sitting across the kitchen table from her mother Ziva commented, "Mom if you are going to marry him, don't you think you should forgive him"

Gibbs comes walking in to the kitchen with raised eyebrow asking, "forgive me?"

Ziva looked at him have a seat Leroy telling him "In the Jewish tradition before two people become man & wife they must forgive each other for all" transgressions!"

Gibbs paused in silent contemplation before asking what I need to be forgiven. Sarah looked at her mother telling her "if you don't tell him I will!"

Sighing Ziva told Gibbs "Getting me pregnant Jethro, and then not even trying to find out what happened to me!"

Gibbs stated "I suppose that was wrong of me, but you didn't go out of your way to let me know."

Ziva looked at them saying, "You are forgiven Leroy, and so are you Sarah!"

Sarah grew wide-eyed asking "what do I need t be forgiven mom?"

Ziva looks at her daughter saying, "Let's see trying to kill me for starters"

Jack comes down the stairs two hours later striding into the kitchen about 8:00 that morning you three been up all night?

"She was having bad flashbacks dad" said Gibbs

"Oh" said Jackson pausing in silence before saying "Not easy to deal with at any age."

"Yea I know dad the only way we could get her back to sleep was to promise to stay with her while she slept!" said Gibbs.

Seeing her go though this is killing me Jethro Ziva told them! Jackson looked at Ziva putting his hand on her shoulder told her "All you can do is reassure her that she is safe somehow, it will work itself out"

8:30 that morning Jenny Shepard walked through the door paperwork in hand. Without even looking up Gibbs said "morning Jenny"

With a smirk she looked at him someday you have to teach me how do you do that, Gibbs said Jenny. Easy no two people walk the same way, that and I heard your car pull up! Gibbs told her

"Got an advanced copy of the DNA" Jenny announced

"I told you I don't need it" Gibbs replied

"Turns out you were right Jethro... Sarah is your daughter!" Jenny said

Ziva looked up at Jenny asking, "Madam Director, Jenny I have a favor to ask!"

Jenny what would that be Ziva!

Ziva looked at her daughter recalling the events of the following night in her head asking "A recommendation for a good psychologist specializing in P.T.S.D"

"Mom, no don't want to talk about it" said Sarah.

"Sarah, when I was in the Marines" said Gibbs "I saw some Marines having a hard time dealing with what you're going through." Admitting you need help is not a weakness.

Sarah snuggles a little deeper into Gibbs chest. _That is just precious_ Jenny thought taking out her camera phone. "Click" Gibbs says, "You show that around the office you will ruin my image."

"Call it blackmail for the next time I need a favor!" said Jenny

All of them laugh at the statement

In a childlike voice Sarah said "Papa, if you and mom go with me I will go talk to the psychologist."

Giving her a gentle squeeze Gibbs said "I wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart."

Jackson looked at Gibbs don't you think it's time you go talk to the people at the church?

He looked at his father Gibbs Yea dad I do, thanks dad.

Jenny told him "Leroy, be careful, know for a certainty that Eli tried once at the hospital to get Sarah back!"

At hearing that news Sarah flinched. Gibbs told Jenny "If he tries Kate will blow a kiss right behind his ear!

"That's the bad news Gibbs, the good news is the Israeli embassy & Ambassador wants nothing to do with him." Jenny told them.

Ziva raised her eyebrow at that comment stating, "He is out in the cold a spy without a home!"

His exact words were "Eli my advice, go to ground and run!" Jenny told them

24 Hours Later Sarah sits Singing along with her new IPod courtesy of Jenny Shepard

EVANESCENCE

"Understanding (Wash It All Away)"

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
>Consciously, you've forgotten it.<br>That's the way the human mind works.  
>Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us<br>to entertain, we reject it.  
>We erase it from our memories.<br>But the imprint is always there."

(Can't wash it all away)  
>(Can't Wish it all away)<br>(Can't hope it all away)  
>(Can't cry it all away)<p>

The pain that grips you  
>The fear that binds you<br>Releases life in me  
>In our mutual<br>Shame we hide our eyes  
>To blind them from the truth<br>That finds a way from who we are  
>Please don't be afraid<br>When the darkness fades away  
>The dawn will break the silence<br>Screaming in our hearts  
>My love for you still grows<br>This I do for you  
>Before I try to fight the truth my final time<p>

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
>And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."<p>

Can't wash it all away  
>Can't wish it all away<br>Can't cry it all away  
>Can't scratch it all away<p>

Lying beside you  
>Listening to you breathe<br>The life that flows inside of you  
>Burns inside of me<br>Hold and speak to me  
>Of love without a sound<br>Tell me you will live through this  
>And I will die for you<br>Cast me not away  
>Say you'll be with me<br>For I know I cannot  
>Bear it all alone<p>

"You're not alone, honey."  
>"Never... Never."<p>

Can't fight it all away  
>Can't hope it all away<br>Can't scream it all away  
>It just won't fade away, No<p>

Can't wash it all away  
>Can't wish it all away<br>Can't cry it all away  
>Can't scratch it all away<p>

(Can't fight it all away)  
>(Can't hope it all away)<br>Can't scream it all away  
>Ooh, it all away<br>Ooh, it all away

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
>"God, please don't hate me"<br>"Because I'll die if you do."  
>"Because I'll die if you do."<br>"Because I'll die if you do."  
>"Because I'll die if you do."<p>

Ziva tells "Sarah you have such a beautiful voice just like your mother.

Sarah looks at her mother as tears stream down her face!

"Mom" Said Sarah

Ziva looked at her Sarah "Why the tears?"

Sarah Whispered in Ziva's ear "He raped me mom!

Ziva's eyes began to widen as her blood begun to boil who!?

Sarah says softy "Uncle", Sobbing, "Uncle"

Clinching her fists Ziva looks at her Ari?

Sarah just nods her head she so upset she can't speak the words! I woke up with him on-top of me, mom! Holding Sarah close Ziva tells her it's all right Sarah, mama's here now. If he were not dead, I would hunt him down and castrate him family or not!

Is that why you came into the room last night asked Ziva. Sarah nods her head in confirmation.

Gibbs came walking up asking "who would you castrate Ziva?"

Ziva looked at him saying in a low tone of voice "Ari, he raped her Leroy my own brother!"

Jenny comes walking up to see Jethro do something she has never seen him do as long as she has known him. "Lose his temper!"

Giibs looked at his old parter enny and said "A word in privite"

Moments later they came back to the kitchen Gibbs was doing everything her could to keep from losing it looked at Jenny stating, "find him Jenny... before I do I'm trying really hard here."

Jenny looked at him _not good,__ "_Jethro!" "I am fighting it really-hard right now, Jenny!" Gibbs told her. Jackson came in and could see the exporession on his sons face and said "Son the last time I say that expression was after you found out about"

Jenny looked at him not to do what Jethro! "To not do what the Marines trained me to do, not let history repeat itself" Gibbs told her. Jenny asked Gibbs what does that mean. Gibbs said only I promised Sarah I would keep her safe, I intend to keep that promise

Jenny turned to walk away I am going to pretend this conversation never happened!

Ziva eyes narrow as her facial expression becomes hard & cold as she said, "Director, I will help him if it comes to that."

Wide-eyed Jenny looked at her saying "Ziva!"

Ziva told Jenny "they went after my daughter an innocent, just to hurt me."

Sarah buries her face in her mother's chest she can feel Ziva's muscles start to tighten!

In a muffled voice, Sarah asks mama are you OK? Ziva tells her no, Princess I am very far from OK I am Very Ragaz"

Jenny & Gibbs look at one another Ragaz?

Turning her head Sarah said "me to mama."

Ziva says "Madam Director I can understand you're not knowing the word, but Gibbs you spent several weeks in Israel you never leaned the language?"

Sarcastically Sarah says Geez dad, it means angry!

Gibbs looks at Jenny saying, "all the rules I taught you there's one rule that negates all the rest of them!"

Jenny asks him "what's that rule!"

"Honor before everything, save family!" Gibbs told her.

Sarah looks at her dad asking, "Papa, what did the Marines train you to be?"

Giving her a kiss on the forehead Gibbs looked at her they trained me as a Sniper sweetheart, and a good one!

"Papa, do Marines ever go back on their word!" Sarah Asked. "Never Sarah" Gibbs told her

"on your honor Papa I want you to make me a promise!" Sarah stated

With a raised eyebrow, Gibbs looked at her asking, "what would that be?"

With fear in her eyes Sarah looked at him saying "I want your word that you will hunt Eli, but not kill him!"

Gibbs looks at her blank faced trying to find some wiggle room saying "I don't-"

"Papa I want your word!" Sarah said.

Gibbs told Sarah "You're asking for a lot!"

Holding on to him, as if she was afraid he would float away telling Gibbs "Papa, I just found you; I don't want to lose you again!"

"Alright Sarah" said Gibbs.

"On my honor as a Marine I will not kill him!" Said Gbbss "Thank you, Papa" said Sarah

"Sarah" Gibbs stated "I gave you my word I will not deliberately kill him" Gibbs said. "If he leaves me no other choice!"

Sarah said I understand, papa!

Jenny looked at Jethro saying, "You gave her your word you wouldn't..."

"I know Jenny!" Said Gibbs holding a cup of coffee

Ziva looked at her old friend stating, "Find him Jenny, before we do!"

Jenny asked "ZIVA, what are you going to do!"

Ziva told Jenny "What I have to, too protect my family"

Sarah muttered in yiddish "Mama, ana dayn moyredikmikh"

"Mama, please your frightening me"

Ziva held her close repliying sha shayna maideleh zayt moykhl Sarah.

"Shh beautiful girl, I'm sorry Sarah."

Gibbs asked her what was that all about?

Ziva said, "She told me that I was frightening her Gibbs."

"Mom told me, Shh beautiful girl, I'm sorry Sarah!" Said Gibbs

Ziva said sarcastically "you're going to have to brush up on your Yiddish Leroy!"

Gibbs told them "only if you teach me."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening about 6:00 P.M. Sarah David-Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs sit on the sofa in the home he grew up in when Sarah looked at her dad "Papa!" Turning to look at her Gibbs said, "Yes princess?" "Tell me about my sister... Sarah Said, "Dad"

"Give me a moment" Gibbs told her

Sarah looked down at the floor if it hurts to talk about it I understand, but I've never had a big sister.

Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead saying, "She would be about 15 right now she was always so full of life."

Gibbs conitued on saying "But if you somehow wronged her watch out!"

Chuckling Sarah commented, "She sounds a lot like me dad."

Giving her a gentle squeeze Gibbs replied, "She does doesn't she"

"Dad I wish I could have met her!" Sarah told him

Tucking her head under his chin and into his chest Gibbs tells her "Me to princess, me to!"

Wrapping her arms round him Sarah said "Papa."

Gibbs said yes Sarah

"It doesn't matter whether you and mom have a boy or a girl, I will protect them no matter what happens." Sarah told him

Ziva walks in from the adjoining room shedding a tear whispering "thank you princess

From the front porch Jackson taps on the window pane as he calls to Gibbs from the porch, cocking & loading his Winchester Model 1892 saying "company son."

Sarah looks out the window and stated to panic stating, "It's Eli, he found me Daddy!"

Instinctively Ziva takes out her sidearm I will kill him Leroy.

Just outside the window, Jackson fires a bullet close enough to Eli to put a crease just below his ear Stating "That's far enough Mr. David, I could shoot the center out of a dime by the age of seven I didn't miss."

Eli wipes the blood from the crease telling Jackson "I have just come here to collect Sarah David."

"One more step the next one is going between the eyes." Jackson told him.

Looking at Eli, Jackson Said "The way I hear tell she does not want to go with you Eli"

Inside the house Sarah panic grew as she looks at Gibbs wild-eyed asking "Papa, give me a gun... Please give me something to fight with." Looking at her Gibbs tells Sarah it will be all right.

Sarah blurts out I will kill myself before I go back with him.

Gibbs goes to grab for his sidearm from the coffee table only to find his P226 Elite gone and Ssarah along with it." Gibbs looks at Ziva who just catches a glimpse of her daughter walking outside on the porch gun in hand

Back on the front porch Sarah screams "THAT'S NO LONGER MY NAME" Sarah walked forward emptying the 15 round magazine into Eli's chest killing him! Sarah just stands there over his body acting on automatic pilot as she repeatedly pulls the trigger on the now empty sidearm all you can hear is "Click, click, click"

Dazed but unwilling to lower the gun Gibbs reaches her first. Her whole body shakes out of fear. She doesn't even notice her father come up behind her! He puts her hand and arm over hers lowering Sarah's as he tells her "Sarah give me the gun."

Jenny comes running out from the back of the house just in time to see Gibbs take the sidearm from his daughter.

Sarah Mumbled "I shot him"

Gibbs took out his handkerchief wiped her prints from his sidearm no princess I shot him making sure his were the only prints that would be found he gipped the P226 in hand. Jenny looks at him slack jawed not sure what to make of the scene asking, "Did you just wipe that down Gibbs?"

Taking hold of the gun for the second time and squeezing the but-end extra hard ensuring his will be the only prints they will find.

Raising her eyebrow Jenny asked did you just... that would mean covering up the truth Jethro!"

Gibbs told Jenny "sometimes a lie can give peace of mind she has been traumatized enough."

Taking a deep breath Sarah asked "Jenny is it alright if I am not sorry!"

Unable to control let alone support herself any longer Sarah starts falling to the ground, Jenny took one step forward to catching her. Sarah just started to cry uncontrollably.

"SSSSHHH it will be alright!" Jenny told her Sarah looked at her "I won't go to jail?"

Jenny smiles at her saying "not if I can help it" Helping Sarah to the front steps Jenny said "besides it looks to me to me as though your father shot him."

Finally able to relax Sarah said "Thank you Jenny" she hugs Sarah even tighter your welcome Sarah.

Jackson says, "He was here uninvited, trespassing"

Sarah asked, "Will papa get in trouble?"

Gibbs looks at her Sarah and told her, "I made you a promises to protect you, Marines never go back on their word!"

Jenny, Ziva and Jackson and Gibbs all look at one another and make a silent agreement "We will protect all her!"

The local sheriff Scott Mitchell drives up to the Gibbs residence. Looking at the body the sheriff stated "Jackson we got a report of shots fired at this address."

"That Man is Eli David, He was trespassing" said the elder Gibbs

Jenny steped forward saying, "Sheriff, I am Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard, this man was wanted for kidnapping a minor"

Looking at Jenny the Sheriff asked her "how would you know that?"

Simple said Jenny haning him a copy of the warrent "I issued the warrant though NCIS"

Gibbs stepped forward saying "I shot him Sheriff, he was trying to re abduct my daughter... Again!

The Sheriff looked at Gibbs asking, "Who is your daughter?"

A five foot eleven inch brunette woman stepped forward saying "I am my name is Sarah."


	8. Chapter 8

Six months later Ziva and her daughter Sarah sit at the kitchen table at Gibbs place eating breakfast. Ziva was eating everything in sight as her appetite and her cravings took hold after the second month of her pregnancy Ziva asked "Sarah could you pass me the pancakes?"

Sarah picks up the tray of pancakes thinking _I hope I get my hand back! _"Here mom"

"Sarah" Ziva Said, "I need to go to the Doctor for a checkup would you like to come with us"

Ziva knew how much Sarah hated hospitals so she very rarely if ever asked her to go with her but today was differnt she was going to have her first Ultrasound and though Sarah might want to be there and not hear about it.

Sarah looked at her mom asking "Do you mean it!"

Her father Gibbs stood in the door between the kitchen and the rest of the house saying "Of course we mean it"

Blank faced Sarah looked between them asking, "What will they do?"

Ziva looked at Sarah saying, ?I will be having an ultrasound princess they will look inside my belly. "

Sarah knew what an ultrasound was she looked at her mom as her face light up you mean like a child at Christmas saying, "we can see them?"

"Yes, Princess" Gibbs told her

Thirty minutes later as they arrived at "The National Naval Medical Center" Ziva looked at her paperwork we need to go to the Basement in Bldg 9 Leroy!

Moments later the three of them make their way through Radiology Building to the Ultrasound machines. "I will go check us in Ziva." Gibbs told them

Ten minutes later Leroy, Sarah and Ziva sit in the waiting room Sarah was not exactly calm she was anything but. If it were not for the fact both her parents were there she would be a nervous wreck.

Tegan Vaughan an Ultrasound technetium came walking out calling Ziva Gibbs?

Here said Ziva as she stood up with some diffuculty.

Tegan asked Ziva come this way, please Mrs. Gibbs. Sarah looked her up and down with a cautious eye. Ziva looked back at her family seated in the row of chairs "Sarah looks like she is ready to pounce!" Ziva recognized that look if Sarah's eye that said "You're not leaving my sight mom" asking can my family come in with me. Ever since Ziva and Sarah were reunited Sarah had become very protective of her mother; that feeling was intensified by the fact her mother was six months pregnant.

Tegan responded of course

Sarah watches her every move with great intent as Tegan prepares the ultrasound probe and then places gel on Ziva's belly.

Ziva shivers as the gel is spread around Ziva's belly. Sarah looks at her mother asking, "does it hurt mom?"

"No, it's just cold Sarah" Ziva told her.

As Tegan moved the scanner round Ziva's baby belly, She stops mid-scan Tegan pausing in silence before asking excuse me she said would either of you know if there's a history twins in the family?

Ziva raised her eyebrow asking "why?"

Crimson Tegan looks at Ziva telling her "I am picking up two heartbeats Mrs. Gibbs."

Gibbs jaw dropped he said "Twins!" Tegan looks at Sarah watching her every move asking, "would you like to take a look?"

Sarah looked from Tegan to her mom asking "can I?" Ziva gave a nod of approval saying Yes Sarah.

Tegan gives Sarah the probe, and guides her hand round her mother's belly, Tegan also points out a few things along the way.

Looking up from the screen Tegan told Ziva your going to have two boys Mrs. Gibbs.

Beaming Gibbs told "Sarah you wanted a baby brother now you're going to get your wish times two!"

Tegan said "Sarah do you see that button with the p next to it?" "Yes" said Sarah. Tegan said "press it, it will print a picture."

Gibbs remarked we can hang it on the fridge when we get home. Sarah's eyes lit up can we dad? Gibbs trying to keep a straight face said yes Sarah.

Sarah handed the controller back to Tegan and bounded out of her seat nearly tackling Gibbs giving him a hug saying "dad, love you."

Gibbs whispered, "Love you to princess!" Sarah asked sheepishly "Dad what about cribs?" Gibbs pauses silently giving it some thought and winked "Want to help me make them?"

Sarah's eyes start to bulge as she asked "Really?" "Yup" said Gibbs! "Cool" said Sarah.

Turning his attentions from his daughter to Ziva Gibbs said "you're on restricted duties... Ziva!"

Ziva grumbled "Leroy!"

"No arguments" Gibbs said

In a sudden role reversal, Sarah looked at her mother chiding her by saying "Mom, No arguments!"

Ziva threw her hands up in defeat grumbling again"you to Sarah?" Sarah started shaking her finger at her mother saying, "Mom, listen to dad!

Ziva grumbled all the louder "I hate desk duty."

Tegan crosses her arms over her chest surveying the scene before her saying "man your dad is strict!"

Sarah says rather matter of factually "Jenny says, no one ever says no to Gibbs!"

Tegan looks at her saying "really!"

Gibbs looked at Tegan saying "yup!"

Sarah turns back to her dad saying, "When we get home, we have to start that special project!"

"Your right Sarah..." Gibbs said.

Slowly raising her eyebrow Ziva asked, "What are you two up to?"

Playfully Sarah told Ziva "you will see mom."

"I can make you talk Sarah" Ziva reminded her.

Grinning Sarah reminded her mother "You forget mom, I had the same training that you did, but from a younger age!" Ziva spouted "dam, that makes you harder to break." Smiling Sarah said "I know mom."

On the drive home Gibbs is seated in the driver's seat the car as Ziva sits in the passenger seat, while Sarah from the backseat announces "Mom, Dad, I've been thinking and I've come to a decision."

"OH, what's that?" asked Ziva.

Sarah pauses in momentary silence before saying "I want to legally change my name!"


	9. Chapter 9

4:00 P.M. in the afternoon later that day in the basement of the Gibbs Home Gibbs and his daughter Sarah set about starting their father daughter project "making baby cribs" for his twins

Sarah starts gathering the tools they will need when she she turned to face her dad asking, "Is it true that you used to build boats down here?"

"Yup" said Gibbs!

Sarah looking at father with raised brow saying, "You never did tell mom how you got them out of the house did you!"

"No" said Gibbs!

Sarah paused for a moment to give it some thought stating "You took them apart and then reassembled it didn't you."

Putting his hand on his hips Gibbs asks, "How did you figure that out young lady."

"Common-sense dad Shish...!" Sarah said, "Don't tell a sole!" He said.

Sarcastically Sarah told him "Don't worry your secret is safe with me... dad!

"That's my girl" Gibbs said.

"!f asked I can honestly say you did not tell me!" Sarah told him

"That's right! He said with a smile.

Ziva called Gibbs cell phone answering his cell Gibbs said Ziva what can I help you with!

Ziva asked him "why is our basement door locked... Leroy?"

"We are starting that top-secret project Ziva!" Said Gibbs

"Who is we Leroy?" Asked Ziva somewhat annoyed at him.

"Me and Sarah" said Gibbs

Ziva told him "I was hoping to go out with you two and look at cribs!"

Not necessary Ziva he said. Why... asked Ziva Dad, give me the phone! Sarah said.

Handing the phone to his daughter Gibbs said here you go Sarah asked mom are you getting stressed.

Ziva replies yes Princess she said. Sarah starts singing Jerusalem of Gold over the phone.

Avir harim zalul kayayin

Ve-rei'ah oranim

Nissa be-ru'ah ha'arbayim

Im kol pa'amonim

U-ve-tardemat ilan va-even

Shvuyah ba-halomah

Ha-ir asher badad yoshevet

U-ve-libbah homah

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Eikhah yavshu borot ha-mayim

Kikkar ha-shuk reikah

Ve-ein poked et Har ha-Bayit

Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah

Meyallelot ruhot

Ve-ein yored el Yam ha-Melah

Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Akh be-vo'i ha-yom la-shir lakh

Ve-lakh likshor ketarim

Katonti mi-ze'ir bana'ikh

U-me-aharon ha-meshorerim

Ki shemekh zorev et ha-sefatayim

Ke-neshikat saraf

Im eshkakhekh Yerushalayim

Asher kullah zahav

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

Hazarnu el borot ha-mayim

La-shuk ve-la-kikkar

Shofar kore be-Har ha-Bayit

Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah

Alfey shemashot zorhot

Nashuv nered el Yam ha-Melah

Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav

Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or

Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh

Ani kinnor.

"Feel better mom?" Asked Sarah

With a soft gigle she Ziva said, "Yes...Thank you Sarah"

"We will be up in a while mom, K!" Sarah said looking at her dad who is crying she asks him "you OK dad?"

"That was beautiful Sarah!" Gibbs told her.

Sarah looked at him with a smile telling him "when I was a little girl mom would sing that song to me when I was scared."

"So you knew it would sooth her" Gibbs commented.

"Yea dad I did" Sarah said as she hands phone back to him with a smile.

Echoing his daughter's sentiment Gibbs said Ziva don't worry about the cribs, we have that covered we will be up in a bit! Sarah's voice could be heard in the background saying mom, don't cry!

The first thing we need to do Sarah is make a pattern her dad told her.

"Iv'e been thinking dad we make a crib that can be converted to a day bed later" Sarah explained.

He looked at his daughter I like the way you think Sarah

It was 4:00 P.M later that day as both father and daughter emerge from the basement covered in sawdust having spent all working and planning.

Smiling Ziva commands off to the showers with both of you both Gibbs and Sarah just look at her saying "Yes Boss"

As they walk eddown the hall Sarah calls over her shoulder to her mother "Mom, before you try to sneak downstairs you should know I have set out some booby-traps."

Blank faced her father asked "Sarah you didn't?"

Ziva's eyebrows start drawing close to one another as they pull downward her annoyance shown on her face for the world to see muttering, "Fine, I won't go down there!"

Ziva was having diffuclties navagaing stairs as it was, given the fact she was carrying twins.

Chuckling Sarah told her dad "Yes, I did... given how far along she is in her pregnany I don't think she would try... but!"

"Ladies first" Gibbs said. Putting his hand on her shoulder "Just one thing first" he asked, "How do you disarm them." Sarah jumps in the shower saying, "Tell you later dad... you know what they say about loose lips"

Ten minutes later, she appears in her father's bathrobe saying, "You're up dad I am going to have some dinner!"

Sarah sits down and her mother sits down oppisite her asking "Sarah what are you and your father building in the basement."

Taking a bite Sarah tells Ziva "Not going to tell you mom."

"Sarah you have never lied to me" said Ziva

"No, I haven't mom but dad swore me to secrecy"

Ziva threw her daughter a look that could kill stating, "dam it Sarah tell me."

Gibbs comes walking up in pajama pants and a sweatshirt Ziva, are you interrogating our daughter?

Wide-eyed Ziva said, "you will not tell me!"

With a smirk on his face," K" said Gibbs, "Sarah, give her a hint!"

"Baby's can sail away to dream land in them!" Said Sarah

If you can guess, what it is you can watch what we are making! Gibbs told her

"That's not fair Gibbs!" Said Ziva in exsasporation

"Life's not fair mom" said Sarah.

"At any rate, I need to go into work to fill out the papers for maternity leave" Ziva told them.

Let's go said Gibbs.

Twenty minutes later as NCIS the Gibbs family walks into the bullpen. Tony looks at Ziva stating "Wow, Ziva what have you been eating!"

. Scowling Ziva told him "I'm carrying twins Tony"

Jenny called out from her perch in the balcony "I wouldn't do that! Tony..."

Tony becomes very distracted when Sarah walked by his desk saying "hey who's the new babe?" He tries to tussle with Sarah's hair.

Sarah grabed Tony by the wrist and pulls him into an arm bar/wrist lock saying, "Let's clarify a few things... Tony is it?"

Tony mutters owe, yes its Tony

"One, I am no one's babe." Sarah tells him

Tony's arm was throbbing in pain"Owe, alright" said Tony. "Two, if you want a date you will act respectfully, yes!" Sarah said.

Looking at the floor Tony says Owe, yes, owe. "Clear" said Sarah. "

Crystal" Tony said.

Gibbs looked at his daughter saying, "I think you can let him up now Sarah."

"Apologize to my mom Tony." Sarah stated

Sarah let Tony up as he rolls his shoulder he says "Sorry Ziva."

Laughing Ziva told Tony "A gentleman asks first!"

Jenny walks up on the scene saying, "I tried to warn you Tony!"

I think she dislocated my shoulder said Tony. Sarah Grabs Tony's arm gives a quick yank and it pops back into place with a crunch. "OWE!" Screamed Tony, regaining his compusure Tony asked, "Your Sarah"

"Yes, I am Tony!" said Sarah. Tony looked at her you're scarier than your mom.

Putting her hands on her hips Jenny looks at Sarah shaking her head trying to be angry but finding hard not to laugh at the situation saying "Sarah, are your manhandling my agents?

Sarah turns the slightest shade of crimson saying "sorry Jenny."

Jenny tells them "Gibbs, Sarah, Ziva why don't you come up to my office!" Gibbs looks at Tony grining telling him "Have Ducky take a look at that shoulder!"

Gibbs looks at his daughter Sarah saing "Nice, have to show me that one."

Gussing Sarah tells her dad "after were done with the special project."

Gibbs Smiled saing "OK Sarah."


	10. Chapter 10

In Jenny Shepard Office she turns to Sarah asking "what is this special project Sarah?"

Sarah looks to the right then to the left saying "can't tell you Jenny that's classified!"

Raising her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips Jenny looks at her OH, really!

Gibbs gave Jenny a knowing look.

Giving Jenny a visual dressing down because she knew how close she was to her mother Sarah asked "Dad can she keep a secret!"

Gibb told Sarah "Yes!"

"Even from mom!" Sarah asked.

Gibbs replied shrugging his shouldrs, "I don't know Sarah!"

Sarcastically Jenny asked, "Am I going to have to sign the official secrets act to find out!"

Both Sarah and Gibbs grinned as they look at each other then at Jenny saying in unison, "You might."

Jenny looks at the two of them asking, "What are you two up to?"

Sarah looks right then left once more before saying in a hushed tone "Were making mom a crib & dressing table set!"

Covering her mouth as she chuckled Jenny said, "she will love it."

Sarah's face became very serious as she said "Jenny; there is something you can help with"

It struck Jenny how much alike her facial expressions were to her father's, as she said to herself _I know that face_ asking, "What would that be Sarah?"

Sarah told her mom is stressed out stating, "not good for the twin's is it!"

Jenny's eyes widen states "SHE'S HAVING TWINS?"

Sarah whispers in Jenny's ear could you take her out for a girl's day out!

Jenny's face bacome positively motherly as she told the younger Gibbs "I think I can manage that!"

Smiling Sarah gave Jenny a hug saying "thank you."

Turning to leave Sarah told her remember the project is classified!

Laughing Jenny replied, "I know Sarah."

"Here is the paperwork Jenny!" Ziva told her.

"Thank you Ziva!" Said Jenny taking the file folder

The weariness shown on Ziva's face due to the lack of sleep because she just could not get comfortable in bed they told you what the Project in the basement is didn't they!

Jenny replied, "Yes, they even made me sign a confidentiality agreement!"

Ziva replied in a frustrated tone of voice "I want to know what it is!"

Jenny looked at her simathetically,"It's nothing bad Ziva. "

Ziva told her old friend "Did Sarah tell you she booby-trapped the basement!"

Jenny looks wide eyed as Ziva "she didn't!"

Ziva told Jenny "She did!"

"Why don't I take you out for a Spa day tomorrow, Ziva!" Jenny told her.

With raised eyebrow, Ziva asked "Why?"

"Because your daughter is worried about you Ziva!" Jenny told her.

Smiling at Jenny "Ziva said Remind me to thank her later!"

The morning at the Gibbs home Jenny Shepard sits at the kitchen table with Gibbs & Sarah waiting for Ziva. Ready to go Ziva asked Jenny.

Comming out of the bedroom Ziva tells Jenny "Whenever you are."

Jenny looks at both father & daughter saying, "You two have fun!"

Gibbs & Sarah reply "you to."

Once Jenny and Ziva left for their Spa day Gibbs asks you going to disarm your booby-traps?

Sarah opens the door half way then reaches around with a wire coat hanger and removes the twine from the doorknob. Both father & daughter head down to the basement. Grinning Sarah pointed up to the bucket of water suspended on a plank that was-cut through just enough to hold its weight but no brake saying "Not lethal but effective."

Gibbs noticed the string set to putt down and was looped around one of the steps he just shakes his head saying, "I'll cut you sand!"

Sarah smiles K, dad!

"Dad said Sarah as she walked over to Gibbs "I did some leg work... Mom was looking at this"

Pointing to the printed page "A 4-in-1 convertible crib is so popular. It says it easily converts to a toddler bed, daybed, or full-size bed, allowing your child's bedroom furniture set to last a lifetime." Said Sarah

Sarah gets herself set up, and notices the red splotch on the floor saying, "Dad this is the spot where it happened isn't it?"

Gibbs started setting out his tools asking, "Where what happened?"

Sarah still unable to speak his name said, "Where mom shot that bastard!"

Gibbs embraced his daughter in a hug "Yes it is... you going to be allright Sarah?"

Giving her dad a bear hug Sarah replied Yes!

Let's get started then he said

Picking up the sand paper Sarah asked her dad," is it wrong to feel happy someone was killed!"

"I don't know sweetheart, but if it makes you feel safe then I think it's alright" he told her. Sarah starts sanding all the pieces they cut.

It was later that evening Jethro, Sarah and Ziva sit in the living room when Ziva asked "What do of you think of the names Michael & Daniel!"

"As baby names" Gibbs asked!

"Mom let me throw out a nickname or two here!" Said Sarah

Ziva replied, "You mean what it will be shortened to, yes!"

Sarah looked at her yea mom, let's start with Daniel, that will be shortened to "DG", Michael at least is not so bad! Gibbs looked at his wife Sarah has a point Sarah how about Jonathan & Michael?

Gibbs replied sounds good to me! Settling into Gibbs arms Ziva said I love it.

Two months later Sarah calls Jenny Shepard at her home, "Jenny?"

Jenny asked Sarah what do I owe the pleasure! Sarah replied, "Me and dad need your help, we need to bring up the cribs & changing table set from the basement"

"Jenny told her, "You need me to help you get her out of the house!"

"Yea...!" Sarah said with a smile.

Alright, be there in 30 minutes! Jenny told her.

Having arrived at the Gibbs home Jenny looks at Sarah you do know I can' be of much help with heavy lifting.

Sarah gives her a hug Jenny looks at her Sarah asking, "How are you?"

Fidgeting Sarah looked at Jenny, "her eyes pleading with Jenny." In a hushed tone so her father could not hear, she said "Jenny I need your help on another matter.

Jenny said "OH... what's that?" Sarah told her "I need to go clothes shopping!"

Jenny asked, "your dad can't help you with that?"

Sarah face started to turn crimson as she whispers in Jenny's ear "I need a new stanik!"

"I need a new brassiere"

Jethro's Yiddish was improving but fortunately, there are words he still misunderstood as the word went right over his head.

Smiling Jenny said, "I see why you would come to me with this one!""

Sarah said, "It's..."

Jenny looked at her stating "embarrassing"

Sarah looked at Jenny saying "yes!"

Jenny replied, "Tell you what Sarah once everything is brought up from the basement and set up we can take care of that."

Giving Jenny an even bigger hug then before Sarah whispered, "You're the best"

Jenny said, "Any time Sarah"

Gibbs walks in on them asking, "What are you to ladies talking about!"

"I was asking Jenny for a favor dad," Sarah told him.

"UH HUH!" Gibbs said as he looked at the two of them examining there glances back and fourth.

Jenny Stated "about two hours Jethro?"

"Sounds about right Jenny!" Gibbs said

Jenny looked at Ziva come on Ziva said Jenny. Ziva follows Jenny out the door as they head to a local cafe for lunch as it was already close to noon.

Ziva looked at Jenny asking, "They are bringing them upstairs aren't they!"

Jenny asked Ziva, "If you want, I can fast track citizenship for you!"

Blank faced and stunned into a momentary silence Ziva said, "I could become a full time agent Director?"

"If you wanted to..." Jenny told Ziva.

"Jenny, I want to" Ziva told her.

Two hours later Jenny and Ziva return she is Ziva is being lead by Jenny because she is wearing a blindfold. "Mom place you hand on my shoulder so I may guide you!" Sarah told her.

Ziva tells her OK sweetheart. Sarah guides her mom into the living room followed closely behind by Jenny.

Sarah told her "remove your blindfold mom..."

As she pulled off the blindfold Ziva is standing in the spare room that was-converted to a baby's-nursery and sees two small boats on rockers; she raises her eyebrow and looks at Gibbs.

Gibbs it was Sarah's idea.

Sarah looks at her mother the picture of innocent's as she said "their 4-in-1 convertible cribs... you can easily convert it to a toddler bed, daybed or full-size bed"

"I love it Sarah!" said Ziva with a smile. Not done yet mom she said.

Gibbs pulls an old bed sheet off a set of two equally well madechanging tableds made from oak Gibbs tells her.

Starting to cry Ziva looks at her family thank you both. Holding out his arms Gibbs tells her come here.

Jenny tells them Jethro, I'm just going to take Sarah for a while so you two can have some alone time

"Thanks Jenny" Gibbs said


	11. Chapter 11

Picking up the intercom phone Jenny told her driver her take us to 5300 Western Ave Chevy Chase, MD 20815.

When Sarah came to D.C. she, memorized all the addresses that she may need to know she blurted out "Bloomingdale's!" Bloomingdale's was one of them; the idea was she would have to fit into her parent's world. That and if she needed wardrob for her cover she could get them there

Smiling Jenny tells Sarah "Yes Bloomingdale's."

With a reserved trying to hide her excitmant she smile and looking off to one side, Sarah says coyly stated, "You're going to spoil me."

Jenny didn't say a word but the expression on her face told Sarah that's my right.

Looking out the open window Sarah could feel wind in her hair and the sun on face as she said, "Were here Jenny." Sarah thought _This is what freedom feels like._

Smiling Jenny told her "so we are Sarah!

The two women walked through the aisles of Bloomingdale's on a mission. Sarah's eyes grew wider and wider as seeing all the beautiful dresses Sarah crooned, "OOHHH..., I love that dress Jenny."

Looking at Sarah Jenny told her "that's Nicole Miller and $420.00."

Pouting Sarah said softly "I could more than afford."

"First" said Jenny "let's get what we came here for... then we will see!" Totally forgetting that she was a trained killer for hire for the last ten years in the back of her mind, Jenny thought, _"Where would a seventeen year old get that kind of money?" _

With a coy smile Sarah said "OK"

"Let's see here first we get you sized!" Jenny told Sarah

Acting like a kid in a candy store looking at all the racks of lingerie Sarah crooned "OOHH..."

Again

"Excuse me miss" said Jenny

Turning Antonietta said, "Yes may I help you?"

"Jenny asked, "Could you size my friend Sarah!"

Antonietta wrapped a flexible measuring tape round Sarah's bust let's see 32a! Sarah didn't like being touched that way, all her life doctors were measuring and catloging her progress and it was taking all her will not to reach out and snap Antonietta's neck.

Antonietta disappears into the aisles coming back with a black lace bra and panty set. One blue Satin bra and panty set and a white lace panty set.

Rummaging through the racks Jenny was looking for color variations more that style as she said, "Let's see one in black, one in red a few in white"

Antonietta scurried off looking for color variations and different styles Jenny told Sarah, "We may need to go to Victoria's Secret!"

Sarah whispered something to Jenny.

When Antonietta returned Jenny looked at the selection then at Sarah who was making a face.

Smiling Jenny said "Thank you to Antonietta... we don't see antthig to our liking!" The two walk away.

Heading to the door, Jenny asked, "What do you mean they're not sexy enough your smitten Sarah!"

Trying to hide the fact that Jenny was right, Sarah replied curtly "I am not!"

With raised eyebrow, Jenny bellowed, "Oh my god you're smitten..., with Tony?"

Wide-eyed Sarah asks, "What makes you say that!

Chuckling Jenny told Sarah "The way you put him in an arm-lock... and told him if you want a date you will act respectfully, yes!

Grumbling Sarah told her "He seems a bit immature!"

Jenny face softened as she told Sarah "He needs a challenge!" Walking out of Bloomingdale's, Sarah spoted a black dress and her eyes stated to bulge. Not just any dress, thee dress, the one killer little black dress that will make any man putty in your hands.

Jenny noticed her compainous reaction and told Sarah "Go see if they have it in your size"

Sarah looks at Jenny your really going to spoil me. She had gravitated to an upscale black satin mini dress with a strapless pencil silhouette and "Ruched Rhinestone" accents. The rhinestone detailing along the bustier bodice called attention to the bust line. Along the neckline, and ruching along the left side accented her figure.

Jenny looked at Sarah in the back of her mind stated to herself _I think I've created a monster_ asking a neerby attendant "Can I see the dress my companion is fawning over."

"Yes" said Nancy giving Sarah a quick look up and down she came back with a dress in Sarah's size saying "here is one in her size."

Jenny told Sarah "Go try it"

Sarah disappears into the dressing room only to comeback moments later looking every bit a man-eater. Nancy said, "He will melt when he sees you in that."

Jenny paid for the dress and they head out

Sarah told Jenny "Let's try that other place you told me about"

Jenny smiled saying "Alright Sarah we are off to Victoria Secrets."

The two walked into Victoria Secret. First stop shoes said Jenny she told her. As classic black pump I think with a 4 inch, heal. Taking a pair of Colin Struat pointed Toe Stilettos for her to try on.

"We are not does shopping yet could you hold on to those for me." Jenny told the clerk

Heading to the lingerie department to look at bras and panties both Jenny and Sarah finally settled on several Black Multi-way Bra and panty sets.

Making their way into the hosiery department and Sarah spots what she wanted holding them in her hands she said, "I love these Lace Top thigh-highs Jenny."

"Those are good for dates Sarah! Jenny exclamed

Jenny said, "Now let's look at something for everyday."

Laughing Jenny said, "Your parents just might kill me when they see you in this outfit she told Sarah"

Pouting Sarah declared, "I will be 18 soon."

"True" said Jenny "But I know your father he just might chase them off with a sniper rifle."

"Let's see here!" said Jenny as she picked up sever packets on the classic stockings and garters these will due.

"Jenny you still love him... don't you?" Sarah asked.

Jenny looked at her young companion stammering as she said "how... how do you know that Sarah?"

Looking at the floor Sarah stated, "I am trained to read people, besides when you talked about him just now your face lit up!"

Trying to change the subject Jenny said, "One thing's for sure Sarah, Tony will be drooling and howling at the moon at the sight of you in this?"

Smirking Sarah told Jenny "Oh I know Jenny... I know!

The following day Sarah and Jethro sat around the kitchen table as Ziva sleeps in. Taking a sip of his morning coffee her dad asks Sarah "Do you have a crush on Tony?"

Turning crimson, Sarah asks, "If I say I do, what will you do dad."

Taking another sip of coffee, he tells her "not much, but I know his history."

Sarah sips her earl gray tea saying, "You mean a womanizer dad?"

He gives her a knowing look saying, "That's being polite Sarah."

Sarah looks at him stating "Maybe he needs someone who is a challenge him dad."

"Who told you that?" her dad asked!

"Jenny, she warned me about him!" She told him

"I just don't want to see you hurt Sarah!" He told her.

Sarah looks at him saying, "Thanks dad doesn't mean I won't go on a first date!"

"If he breaks your heart Sarah!" he said.

Chuckling she says, "I think my little display took care of that, don't you."

Thinking she was being just a tad naive, he said, "If he does he will be on probe detail for the next decade."

"Harsh dad" Sarah told him.

Grinning Gibbs tells her but appropriate. True said Sarah

Looking up from her cup Sarah had a gleem in her eye as she asked "Dad... what if it's more that a crush"

"Sounds serous," Gibbs said.

"If I am reading him the right way the womenizer is a front..." Sarah told her father

Gibbs asked "Sarah when did you get so smart"

With a sheepish look, Sarah said awkwardly "Dad... Mossad tought me how to handle badguys... they never showed me what to do with a gentleman..., Tony is a gentleman"

"We'll figure things out Sarah!" Gibbs told her in a comforting tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night Jenny Shepard showed up on their doorstep saying "Jethro!"

Smiling Gibbs looked at Jenny saying, "Thought you would come over to help Sarah get ready!"

"Did you?" Said Jenny

Ziva pouted seeing Jenny at the door stating, "I was looking forward to that."

Sarah came marching out of the shower in a bath towel telling the both of them "Easy fix, mom you do my makeup Jenny you help me with my hair... I asked Jenny because you have my brothers to worry about"

Jenny & Ziva stated, "That works!" Looking at Sarah Ziva said "Sarah thank you for worrying"

Hanging on the back of her door still in its clothes bag is Sarah's upscale black satin mini dress with a strapless pencil silhouette and "Ruched Rhinestone" accents.

Stretched out on her bed be are her black Lace Top thigh-highs. Beside them on the bed is Sarah's Colin Struat black pointed Toe Stilettos pumps with a 4 inch heal. Alongside those were Sarah's Black Multi-way Bra and panty sets. Set up to be strapless.

Both Jenny and Ziva walk into Sarah's room Ziva takes one look at her cloth selection then looks at then looks at Jenny with a doubtful raised eyebrow and wearing a smirk! Jenny looks at Ziva stating, "What it's sexy, yet tasteful."

"True... but she is not your daughter!" said Ziva.

"I wanted to go even sexier mom Jenny said dad would dig out Kate!" Sarah Said shrugging her shoulders.

"With a chuckle, Ziva said, "True... true"

"I need some hair pins," said Jenny suddenly.

Sarah handed Jenny something try these instead there Dragon hair pins/stix made from ox bone

You look beautiful Sarah, Ziva told her.

Meanwhile in The basement Gibbs is cleaning "Kate" and giving Tony some advice saying, "don't break her heart Tony"

Gibbs had always scared Tony but this time he had a high-powered rifle in his hands as Tony asked "boss?"

Gibbs wipes down "Kate" telling Tony "break her heart and probe detail will be the least of your problems!"

"Boss...!" Tony said.

Gibbs narrowed his gaze he becomes very serious saying, "Just for fun she wanted to go to the shooting range" Gibbs pulled out a paper target riddled with holes in the pattern of a smiley face" Taking the target in hand Tony examined it each bullet hole was one millimeter apart from the one beside it. Tony looked at Gibbs stating, "This can't be-"

Gibbs shot Tony that look that said, "I was there it's real"

"Tony" Gibbs said, "She is 17 and already twice the sniper I ever was at the top of my game... let go see how your date is fairing shale we?"

Both the men walk upstairs as Sarah comes round the corner, Tony looks at Sarah stunned In the back of his head Tony could hear the song "She's a maneater" by Hall & Oats saying, "You're worried about me breaking her heart!"

Looking down the hall Tony watches his date for the evening his jaw drops to the floor as Sarah strut down the hall he can help but watch the way her body moves. Her hips swaying back and fourth and his head moving in rythom with her strut, putting her fingers under his jaw, everyone in the room could hear when Sarah lifted the bottom half of his mouth closing it with a click asking "Ready Tony?"

Gibbs watched the scene play out with one thought on his mind. _You have met your match Tony!_

No sooner did the door close then all three of them started laughing Jenny stated, "That was priceless"

"Tony is... Doomed" said Jenny

The following morning about three A.M. Tony finally dropped Sarah back at the Gibbs house. They stumbled through the door giggling like teenagers. Sarah became aware of her father's presents first stating, "Wait up for me dad?"

"I'm your father Sarah he said it's my job to worry." Gibbs stated

"Give me a few ticks will you dad; I will tell you all about it, K." Sarah walked back to Tony and the door. Tony tries to do the respectful thing and say Goo- humph as her lips collide with his giving him a kiss cutting him off mid sentence.

Tony breaks the kiss whispering, "Your father is watching!"

Sarah whispers back "Tony I don't care." Taking a quick nosh on his lower lip, Sarah was very definatly staking her clame as she licked the dribble of blood off his lip.

The now heavy with child Ziva waddles out of the bedroom and in an introspective moment wearing a smirk _You are so doomed Tony!_

Suddenly Ziva's belly jumps as one of the twins gives a kick she calls out "Sarah"

Taking her daughter hand Ziva puts it on her belly as one of the twins give another kick making the belly jump. "OH, my they have a strong kick!" said Ziva. Giving her mother a knowing look Sarah feels her hand jump saying, "yes they do... means there healthy"

both mother and daughter walk to the bedrooms, a bleary-eyed Sarah asked her mom "When did you know."

Ziva who was moving slower then usual and finding it hard to move stopped dead in her tracks responding by saying "Sarah it's only been one date..." Ziva's voice rose three octaves, as she said "ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME INTO LABOR? "

"Mom no it's just... I don't know... wow!" Sarah Said

Slowly they made their way back to Sarah's room taking a seat on Sarah's bed Ziva patted the bed beside her saying have a seat. "Sarah to answer your question" Ziva explained, "I think it was the first time he kissed me!" Ziva told her... he took my breath away!"

"Mom" Sarah stated, "That's how Tony makes me feel" pausing in an awkward silence before continuing Sarah said "I'M all tingly inside mom" she told her... mom it's just I'm so use to..."

"Rough men Sarah?" Ziva said. Her eyes welling up with tears Sarah bit her lip saying "Uh Huh."

"They never taught me what to do with a gentlemen" Sarah Said

Holding Sarah as tightly as she could as if trying to block out the world Ziva gently gave her a kiss on her forehead telling her "What happened was not your fault... I hold my father responsible..."

Both mother and Daughter spent the remainder of the early morning hours reliving her first date.

It was 900 when Jenny Shepard showed up in their doorstep wanting all the detail and wanting to check up on Sarah.

A still tired Sarah came out in her new bathrobe yawning as she helped herself to a cup of coffee. Still bleary eyes she looked up "Jenny?"

Taking a sip of coffee Sarah lamented, "Need a job... something to do!"

"Someone had an eventful night I see!" said Jenny. "While you were on your date Sarah I was giving that subject some thought." Jenny explained

Sarah's head dropped into her hands as her muffled voice said "I need a job, but who will hire an ex Kidon assassin?"

"I would!" said Jenny

Ziva looked at Jenny asking "as what?"

Jenny reminded Ziva "When you first joined NCIS it was as a terrorism expert I would offer her the same deal." Taking a seat Jenny continued, "She could work with protection details... find holes"

Grinning Sarah said, "Who better to profile a terrorist then a former terrorist/assassin!

"Exactly" said Jenny!


	13. Chapter 13

The next day the elevator doors open Tony watches Sarah walk out followed by Gibbs & Ziva. He quickly walks over to Sarah asking her "Sarah... what are you doing here!"

Grinning Sarah told Tony "Reporting for my first day of work Tony!"

"Doing what may I ask?" said Tony

Sarah looked at Tony telling him, "I think she called it special consultant... Terrorisam expert... and protection"

"For whom Sarah" asked Tony.

Walking up behind him Jenny Shepard said "me Tony"

Tony looked at her very perplexed asking, "Director?"

Sarah told him "relax Tony, it's really simple I am a former assassin... I lived with a terrorist for most of my life that gives me a unique understanding of their mindset."

Looking concerned Tony said, "I remember what happened to the last woman on that detail"

Sarah told Tony "I heard about what happened to Kate will not happen to me."

Jenny walks to her office "she will only be needed at public events... and for safe house evaluations... coming Sarah!" Jenny asked.

Sarah walks over to Tony and gave him a kiss, and gently starts rubbing the back of her calf up and down the back of Tony's leg.

Sarah knew what she has just done to him winks at him saying "you trust me right!"

Sarah walked away following Jenny.

Sitting down as fast as he can trying not to reveal the growing bulge in his pants

"That's not playing fare Sarah." Tony bellowed

Sarah cathes up to Jenny who is trying not to laugh outright tells Sarah "you really are not playing fare Sarah."

Ginning Sarah told Jenny "I know, but foreplay is fun!"

Sarcastically Jenny says, "I think I have created a monster."

Grab your gear Tony we got a case said Gibbs

Tony replied I'm OK right where I am boss.

Gibbs looks at him whats the problem Tony, grab your gear lets go.

Tony starts thinking to himself _Baseball, algebra, trigonometry! _

Gibbs for the last time Tony "Grab your gear."

Tony looks at Gibbs "allright boss." Standing up just his growing problem stated to subside.

"You just saw Sarah didn't you Tony." Gibbs Asked.

His problem had not fully resoved itself when Tony said through a strained voice, "UH HUH... give me a second"

Getting his mind on the job at hand, Tony was finally able to move unincombered.

In Jenny Shepard office, the director starts going over security arrangements with Sarah saying "I have I briefing on the hill next week she told Sarah." Sarah replied, "Allright Jenny..., I will need to consult with the capital police!"

Looking at Sarah she tried to get a read on her Jenny asked "Anything else?"

Sarah said, "Yes director, I want to top to bottom review of security at your residence."

Reading Jenny's next question on her face Sarah said, "I will do a walkthrough tommorrow"

Looking at Sarah Jenny stated "Sarah!"

Sarah just looked like the cat that ate the cannary as she stated, "I will stage a mock raid at some point... I will not tell you when."

Jenny looked at Sarah telling her "You're asking a lot Sarah."

Leaning back in her chair Sarah looked at the director and told her, "You hired me as your bodyguard."

Having reviewed the preexisting security measures Sarah commented I would like to add a safe room.

Jenny told her we have a wine cellar! "That would work" Sarah told her.

Jenny told Sarah "Take Tony out to dinner then well you will figure it out... about this surprise raid Sarah."

Sarah looked at Jennytelling "Her already being planned." She said with a wink and a nod.

Jenny looked at her asking, "How will I know you were there?"

Sarah told her, If I do my job the right way... you won't".

It's not that Jenny told her "I don't like not knowing when."

With a placid smile Sarah told her, "It wouldn't be a much of test if you know the when and where...I want to see how you react if it's the real thing Jenny"

11:30 P.M. later that night back at the Gibbs household Sarah lays out the clothing she used to wear when she was working with Ari when her mother Ziva comes in. With raised eyebrow Ziva asks "Sarah what are you doing?"

Weaving her hair up in a tight braid so she it does not move she tell her "My job mom, that's all I can tell you."

Looking from the bed to Sarah Ziva said, "It looks like your getting ready to mount an assault... as you once told me we have the same training!"

Sarah gives her mother a kiss on the cheek telling her "its legal mom... I'll tell you about it later, K!"

Sarah grabs her pack and runs out the door

Thirty minutes later arriving at Jenny's brownstone she all to easily bypasses the security junction box and infiltrates the home to find Jenny asleep at her desk still doing paperwork.

Sarah pours herself a glass of bourbon and drinks it down then writes Jenny a note.

It reads

Jenny you have good taste in bourbon you will have my evaluation in the morning.

P.S.

I reset your alarm system

Sarah

20 minutes later Jenny wakes to finish her work to find the note on top of the folder, she went to the Liquor cabenit stating "Dam she drank the good stuff... then the full implacations of the note and the empty glass hit her"

Jenny thinks, _"I didn't even hear the alam go off"_


	14. Chapter 14

The following evening Sarah showed up on Tony's door wearing a wine colored Matte jersey one-shoulder dress then lays her Lace Top thigh-highs and black lace bra and panty set & Colin Struat pointed Toe Stilettos! She knocks in the door asking, "You going to let me in Tony or would you rather go out to dinner?"

Tony opened the door he was grinning like a schoolboy he said "Eat in I want you all to myself."

Good answer "Tony" Sarah told him as she traced his jawline with her finger drawing him into a kiss she said, "It's a good thing I stopped off somewhere picked us up something to eat!"

Sarah was widing him up and he knew it Tony raisied his brow speculatively, he asked, "What did you have in mind Sarah."

Spreading out the blanket from his sofa, she laid out the food!

Tony scans the all the food, I don't see dessert!

She leans into him giving Tony a soft yet brief kiss whispering in his ear "Yes, your do..."

Smiling Tony said, "I like your idea of dessert Sarah"

"I got the Vegetarian Lasagna for myself!" Sarah told him.

"For me" Tony asked. "Same dish but the meat lovers along with a nice Barolo" Sarah told him.

"What are you planning...?" Tony asked her

"Getting you drunk..., having my way with you Tony" Sarah said platfully.

"Oh really...!" Said Tony.

Giving him another kiss Sarah starts sucking on his lower lip breaking just long enough to say "Really" in a guttural tone of voice.

Thirty minutes later they finished their meal, Sarah takes Tony by the hand leading him to his bedroom. Sarah pushed him back on to the bed as she slowly starts climbing his body the way a leopard climbs a tree stopping right over his hips. "Straddling them"

Sarah grabs Tony by the shirt and pulls him into a kiss licking her lips she says "Pasta sauce"! Tony starts gingerly and lifting her dress, he noticed what she was waring_"Thigh Highs" and lace. _He thought.

"Gently beloved, take your time and enjoy it!" Sarah tells him.

She stands up just long enough to remove her dress and reveal her black lace Angels by Victoria's Secret bra and panty set in their full glory! That gets Tony's complete attention!

"What's hiding under those panties?" Tony asked Sarah.

Turning her head Sarah's mane of hair danced in the air she tells him "why don't you take them off and find out."

That was all the prodding Tony needed, he pulled her to him undoing her bra and sliding off her panties. Sarah moves to remount him only to be told, "Not done yet!" He ever so delicately rolled down her thigh-highs and pulls her on top of his lap..

Tony whispered to her "I want to watch you put those on later"

Sarah gazes deeply into his eyes If you like Tony. Lowering herself onto Tony, Sarah feels her body melt into his as she lets out a shiver their bodies moving in unison. Biting her lip to stop herself moaning her hips drop down only to be met by his as they rise. She wraps her arms around Tony's neck and he reacheed down and grabs & holds Sarah's ass/hips with both hands as she moves up & down and back & fourth on Tony!Their bodies rising and falling as their hips grinding together as Sarah erupts like Old Faithful "All Over Tony" as her whole body tenses

She lets out a loud guttural moan.

"You didn't tell me you could do that Sarah." Tony exclamed

"Do what" she asked innocently!"

Tony said, "Erupt like Old Faithful all over me!"

Sarah gently kisses Tony telling him, "Thought I would leave it for a surprise!"

Tony looked at her saying "I love those kinds of surprises!"

GrinningSarah gazed into his eyes she asked him "ready for round two"

Getting a scared look on his face Tony said "round... two?"

Sarah Gently started kissing her way down the neck of her lover making her way across his chest stopping ever so briefly over the Tony's chest and nipple As her tongue dances over the surface before she nibbles on it taking Tony completely off his game as he moaned "MMMMMM-, AAAAAAHHHHHH-"

She devours his lips asking, "Want more?"

He grabed the sheets with both hands as he moans, "Y-Y-yes..." Sarah's tongue continues its erotic dance across his body to his other nipple as she repeats the erotic tongue tickling

She looks at Tony's hips playfully saying, "I see I am getting your Attention again."

"O-H Yea..." He said trying to keep up with Sarah.

She whispers in Tony's ear "take me from behind." Getting on all fours he grabs her hips turning her slightly as he thrusts his hips forward entering her moaning. He moves forward as Sarah pushes back and into him as their two bodies become one she moans harder Tony

Sarah once again erupts like Old Faithful "All over Tony" as her whole body tenses and quivered

Sarah body begins quivering as she says hold me Tony. He pulls Sarah in close to him as he pulls the covers over the both of them. Lazily he says "I could get used to this."

Snuggling into him she told him me to Tony, "me to."

The two lovers drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the next morning as Sarah woke; looking at the time thinking, _I have to get going. _Tony wake up she said. Mumbling the word "sleepy" he rolled over to go back to bed.

She whispering In Tony's ear last night you said you wanted to watch me dress, sleepy head.

Tony sits up wide-awake, just in time to see Sarah grabs her thigh-highs off the nightstand.

Batting her blue eyes at him Sarah commented "like to watch do you?" Sarah extended her leg stright up pointing her toe. She said as she gathered up the legging slowly sliding it over her pointed toe. Sarah let the thigh high unroll as if by magic over the length of her leg.

Smiling Tony told her Yes.

Smirking Sarah asked him taking the second of her thigh-highs in hand "You want to watch me put it on?" Delicately she rolls it up and places it on her foot as she ever so slowly unrolled it leting it glide over her leg. Taking the other thigh high rolls it up and slowly, seductively un rolls it up the length of her leg. The sheets around Tony's waist rise as he told Sarah "I am falling for you... hard."

Sarah chuckles asking "do I keep getting dressed or settle in for round three?"

Pausing for a moment to think it over Tony said "Just a moment" Tony looked into her eyes saying, "Round three!"

Tony starts removing Sarah's thigh-highs "Again" and pushes Sarah back on the bed

Tony Smiles

Tony desided to return the favor! Gently he starts kissing her way down the neck of his lover making her way across Sarah's chest stopping ever so briefly over the Sarah nipple As her tongue dances over the surface before she nibbles on it taking Sarah completely off his game

Tony starts kissing his way down her body, over her mid section, then he starts kissing her hips working his way down the inside of her thigh!

Sarah David-Gibbs:

T-Tony

Now he starts kissing his way up her opposite thigh, stopping right over her hips

Biting her lip T-T-Ton- d-d-don't stop... she moans grabbing the sheets as her hips start to squirm

Thirty minutes later Sarah stealthy get out of bed without waking Tony and slips her clothes on_, I would have woken you to watch me dress, but then I would never get out of here_

She writes Tony a note. She presses the note to her lips leaving a lipstick stain in the shape of her lips.

It reads

Ikh hob dikh lib

Sarah

One hour later Tony wakes up to find the note on the pillow where Sarah lay sleeping! He showers gets dressed and heads off to work. Grabbing the note he heads out the door _have to ask Ziva what that means._

Tony arrives at NCIS and spots Ziva, do you have a moment I need to ask you something privately. Heading to an empty conference room saying, "I need your help translating something Ziva"

With raised eyebrow Ziva looks at him sure Tony what is it?

Turning just a hint of crimson Tony replied part of a note Sarah left for me.

Ziva stated "Oh really... What have you and my daughter been up to?"

"Ziva I'm fallen... hard!" Tony told her.

Chuckling Ziva held out her hand and says, "let me see the note... Tony."

Tony hands the note to Ziva readed the note spotting the lipstick she raises her eyebrow at the sight of her daughters lipprints in bright red lipstick but decided to tell him they say "I love you Tony."

Tony looked at Ziva asking, "I have another favor to ask!"

As if reading his mind Ziva looked at Tony saying, "could I teach you Yiddish?"

"Yes" was all Tony told her.

"Of course" Tony said

Ziva asked him "Has the teams most imfamess ladies man been taken off the market?"

Turning crimson Tony looks at Ziva saying, "Yea I think I have Ziva."

They walk out of the room Ziva level her gaze on him giving Tony a word of warning telling him "She has seen enough betrayal in her life Tony, don't break her heart or you answer to me!"

Blank faced Tony looked at her he knew that tone of voice he knew she meant every word he replied "Understood Ziva"

Gibbs rounds the corner asking, "Who has seen enough betrayal in her life Ziva?"

"Our Daughter" Ziva tells him, "I was telling Tony not to brake her heart."

Smiling Gibbs commented, "I would do as she asks; need I remind youwhat she used to do for Mossad!"

Tony flinched "That's what scares me boss."

"Tony" said Ziva "Sarah has had the same training I did, but from a much younger age!"

Meaning asked Tony.

"She is better than her mother Tony" Gibbs reminded him with a smile.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sarah sits at home looking through her moms wedding album! Ziva walks in just as her water Broke a puddle formed on the floor. Sarah quickly surveys the scene screaming "DAD WE NEED TO GET MOM TO THE HOSPITAL... NOW"<p>

Taking her knife Sarah stated cutting off Ziva's pants working the

Running down the hall Gibbs called back "What's wrong Sarah?"

"Unless I miss my guess dad mom's water just broke..." Sarah told him.

Gibbs standing in living room door Sarah call for an ambulance.

Sarah looked at her father already on it dad, they are two minutes out! "Dad I can see a head." Sarah stated

No, they are here Sarah. With no time to respond Sarah takes the first baby, handing it to her father just as the EMTs takes over the first baby started to cry.

Sarah looks at her dad you and mom go to the hospital I will catch a ride with Tony.

30 minutes later having watched her mother and two new brother and father into the ambulance bay Sarah calls Tony Can you pick me up.

What's going on Sarah he asked?

I just delivered one of my bothers Tony my mom & dad are going in the ambulance I need a ride Said Sarah.

Be there in five Tony told her!


	16. Chapter 16

Tony and Sarah arrive at Bethesda 30 minutes later to find a highly annoyed Jenny Shepard waiting for them at the door looking at her "did you have to use my clearance to get medical personnel to come?"

"I was in the middle of delivering my baby brothers at the time Jenny... If I could have thought of my dad's I would have used it." Sarah told her

"Come on you two..." said Jenny. Tony looked at the director saying, "Excuse me I need to ask Gibbs something."

"Sarah your mom wants to see you" said Jenny "alone Gibbs"

Sarah walked passed her father who was hovering nearby and into her mother's room to find her feeding her new bothers saying; "I can come back" said Sarah with a sheepish look on her face.

Stay said her Ziva. "You were amazing at the house Sarah." On the verge of tears, Sarah looked at her mom saying, "I didn't know what I was doing!"

Smiling Ziva said, "You did fine Sarah... that's not what I wanted to see you about." Raising her eyebrow in curiosity Sarah said, "OK mom?

With her eyes, drooping, she had just given birth to twins and the fact that the medical staff would not leave Ziva alone told Sarah "It would seem you made quite the impression on Tony!"

"Mom...!" Sarah said.

"In two dates you have taken NCIS's most infamous ladies man off the market Sarah." Ziva told her

Blank and faced unsure of her mother's meaning Sarah looks at her. Pulling her daughter close, Zvia whispers "He only wants you baby girl"

Sarah's eyes widened, as she smiles "mom" asked Sarah "do you know why Tony needs to see dad."

With the strain of giving birth catching up to, her Ziva tells her "Unless I am mistaken he is asking for permission to marry you Sarah."

"Mama...?" Sarah said stunned said.

Taking the seat by her mother's bed Sarah takes Ziva's hand in her own giving a gentle squeeze letting her mother know she is there as Sarah watches her mom drift off to sleep.

It was 15 minutes later as Tony quietly walked into the room giving Sarah's shoulder a squeeze. Bending at the waist he tells Sarah "once she is home, I will make it official."

"Dad gave his permission!" was all Sarah said softly leaning back into him.


	17. Chapter 17

The Gibbs residence two days later L.J. Gibbs sits at the kitchen table with his 17-year old daughter Sarah he looks at her money is going to be really tight Sarah?

Taking a sip of her morning coffee Sarah asked, "What's your favotate color White, Green or Red"

With raised eyebrow, Gibbs looks at his daughter asking her "What does that mean!

Sarah goes to get her old bomber jacket out of the closet walking down the hall she rips out the lining she looks at her dad saying, "Its how Hamas would pay me for my services!"

"Sarah?" Gibbs asked

"I had to live long enough to escape dad she said, I know its blood money but maybe this way it can create some good!"

Gibbs puts the back in Sarah's hand telling her "I can't accept this! This is yours... use it for what ever you want"

"Emerads, it is then, your a Marine your favorate color is green!" Sarah told him

"Sarah I can't accept this!" Gibbs tells her again.

"I have hundreds of these in varous places... I don't need to work at all unless I am bord" Sarah told him.

"Dad" Sarah Said, "You just told me to use it how I want to... I don't want you or mom to have to worry!"

"Sarah" Her Father told her "That's not what I mean"

Sarah dumps the big bag on the table giving her father all of the Emerads save one asking "would this cover it!"

Sarah writes a Number on a paper and hands it to him on the paper the number One Million three hundred thousand is written. Gibbs eyes get as big as saucers!

Gibbs told her "Sarah, I really can't-"

Sarah cut her father off saying "It's what I was paid up front for killing you and mom... I can' keep this"

Blank faced he looks at her saying "Sarah!"

Sarah told her dad "We will need to add on to this place at some point, it's going to get crowded around here!"

"True" Gibbs said

Making a mental note in her head "Dad" Sarah said, "You're going to need diapers, milk!"

"Sarah, that's your money!" Gibbs said

Yes, it is and I want to spend it on my family dad she told him

"Thank you" Sarah he said

Ziva came walking out of her room asking "Thank you for what?"

Sarah shows the bag of Emerads on the table to Ziva immediately recognizes them what they are. "Your emergency escape-fund Sarah?"

"Worse mom" Sarah said.

"Worse how" Ziva asked her.

On the verge of tears Sarah told her "It's part of what I was paid to kill both you and dad."

Ziva looks at her daughter Sarah thinking, _what did they turn my little princess into!_ How much Sarah..."

"Five to ten million U.S Dollors" Sarah told them. Her father was about to speak when Sarah stated "With another five to ten upon proof of the kill."

Taking out the incriped burn phone Sarah explained, "The way it worked was they gave me a photo with a time and place I never knew a name"

"How did you know I was you mother?" asked Ziva.

Crying Sarah told her "When I saw your photo, it sparked a memory, I saw your face, I called you mamen!"

"Wiping away her own tears Sarah hands the bag to her mother Mom telling her, "This money is for my brothers." Ziva Hugs Sarah telling her "asheynem dank, Sarah"

Thank you very much, Sarah.

"What about the one you set aside?" Looking at Sarah Ziva Asked.

It's right about that time that Tony walked in saying "Sarah you needed to see me?"

Taking the Emerad she set aside she reached into another small bag taking out another group of smaller diamonds she told Tony theses will be part of my wedding band.

"OK" said Tony "but we need to see a jeweler!"

Sarah looked at her intended saying "I know some desecrate jewelers in the area Tony."

"Mom if you are up to it would you come with us." Sarah asked.

Three hours later at Costanzo & Sons Jewelers as Tony parks the car Sarah looks at her mother asking, "You're teaching Tony Yiddish?"

"Yes Sarah" her mother told her "he has something he wants to ask you."

"But you didn't hear that from me Sarah!" Ziva told her

Sarah's eyes widen as she realized what her mother is telling her stating He wants to ask me... in Yiddish!"

"Yes Princess" Ziva said Smiling.

Sarah tells her mother "I will act surprised!"

Sarah turns to the man behind the counter asking, "Is Aldo here Carmine..."

"He is in the back... Is there something I can help you with?" Sarah smiles at Carmine saying "maybe later... right now I need to see Aldo we have some business."

Grumbling Carmine says as you wish. He runs through a curtain to the back. Moments later Aldo comes out from the back Sarah what can I help you with today? Sarah dumps the back of flawless Emerads on the counter I need to convert theses to cash!

Aldo looks at her then to the counter where did you get so many Sarah. She narrows her gaze at Aldo you know out arrangement "No questions, Ne exceptions"

molto buono Sarah e la vostra riunione con i genitori! "Very good Sarah and your meeting with the parents!"

Taking Ziva's hand she says Aldo meet my mother Ziva. "Aldo incontrare mia madre Ziva."

Non è.. per i giovani! No she is... to young! Aldo told her

Ziva starts turning crimson as she admitted I was not much older than Sarah when I gave birth to her.

Forgive an old man, I know better than to ask but these are flawless not so easy to- Sarah looks at him again saying "the less you know Aldo the safer you are."

Aldo looks at her saying "I think this should cover what you require!" He writes a numbers on a paper. Sarah looks at the paper stating "That will be fine Aldo", taking out her cell phone she hits auto dial saying "You can come in now Tony, all the black market deals are over."

Aldo asks, "Will there be anything else!" "Yes" said Sarah "But we must wait for my intended to come in." No sooner, does she finish her sentence then Tony walks in. "Tony" said Sarah "This is Aldo he will help you design a wedding band."

Tony shows Aldo the stones that Sarah had set aside. "Sarah" called out Aldo asked, "If you please I need to measure your ring finger for size"

Sarah tells him Draw your fee for the conversion and the ring from the usual account! "Richiamare la vostra tassa per la conversione e l'anello di solito conto!"

She gives Tony a kiss on her way out the door surprise me Tony!

Aldo calls after her Egli è un uomo buono? is he a good man?

Chuckling Sarah tells Aldo Sì Aldo è un uomo buono, non c'è bisogno di chiamare un uomo colpito! Yes Aldo he is a good man, no need to call a hit man!

Tony looks at her asking "Sarah?"

"He wanted to be sure you're a good man Tony!" "Aldo he is very connected Tony..." Said Sarah

"To the mob" Tony asked

"Tony" Sarah said "No one calls it the mob... not even the mob... it's _La Cosa Nostra_"

Sarah whispered in Tont's ear "Yes... I have taken contracts from them too"

Twenty minutes later back at her father's house Sarah hands her father the account book

Dad here is a book account.

Gibbs opens the book Sarah gave him saying, "This is worth..." Gibbs hands the account book to Ziva saying, "Look at the amount!"

Ziva nearly spits out her coffee "Five Million" Sarah..

Sarah smiles telling them "Remember Aldo interest in where I acquired them it turns out they were top quality."

Ziva blurts out "this will keep us in milk & diapers for quite awhile Sarah."


	18. Chapter 18

The Gibbs residence two days later Gibbs calls Sarah is Tony with you? From the Basement Sarah tells him Yea dad he is, I am cutting he is sanding the rough edges! Sarah? Gibbs says.

Tell you when you get down here dad Sarah told him. Gibbs walks down stairs Tony come over here! He calls out... Sure thing boss Tony said as he crossed the room. You have the ring Gibbs asked.

"Yes I have the ring!" said Tony.

"It's not zirconium is it?" Asked Gibbs

Tony asks why!

Gibbs looks at Tony exasperated saying, "Tony, she used and uses uncut Diamonds, Emeralds, Ruby's, & Sapphires as currency, she will know if it is!"

Tony told him "I am using the stones she gave me to have a ring made... OH crap, but I plan on giving her my mother's engagement ring."

Gibbs looks Tony "telling him Nice!"

Eight moths ago Sarah walked away from the life of a gun for hire or so she thought. Off in a corner Gibbs & Tony about surprising Sarah.

Suddenly Sarah's burn Cell phone goes off. Sarah face is overcome with horror as she sreamed DAD..., D-A—D, I just got a photo over my phone. Gibbs tells her Delete it!

"No dad... on my phone" Said Sarah "Someone wants me to take a job Sarah told him"

Tony asked Gibbs "a Job!"

Sarah looked at them "Tony you do know I was an assassin for hire right?"

Tony looks at her asking, "You walked away from that... didn't you?"

"Not everyone knows that Tony." Sarah told him

"Who's the Target?" Gibbs asked.

With eyes full of tears, Sarah handed the phone to her father walked over to the wall, sat on the floor in a heap, and curled up into a ball she started rocking back and forth.

Hitting the photo icon on the phone, "It's... Jenny!" Gibbs said stunned.

Tony walked over to Sarah and held her tightly. Take the job Sarah it's the only way to stop it.

Sarah looked at him asking tearfully "Tony do you know what you are asking of me..." Trough tears she screamed "DO YOU TONY?"

"He knows Sarah, he may not like it but he knows" Gibbs said. "I need to talk to mom about this" Sarah said.

"I will go with you!" Tony said

Sarah held out her arm and hand saying "Tony stop... your love is the one pure thing I have left"

Sarah slowly walked up stairs and right into Ziva's arms "Sarah what's wrong!" She asked

"I got a photo, mom!" Sarah told her.

"What so bad about that Sarah" Ziva declared.

"No..., mom I got a photo." Sarah told her.

Ziva face goes blank as the realization of what her daughter told her remembering the conversation two days ago Ziva asked "who?"

Sobbing Sarah stated "Its Jenny mom"

"What do you plan to do Sarah!" Her mother asked.

Sitting on the couch Sarah entire body felt heavy with dread as she said "Follow Tony's Advice mom... and take the job!"

"We can Stop it, yes!" Ziva asked

Sarah said, "Mom, I have an idea, but I will need your help!" Her mind started working at lightspead as she started formulating a plan.

"What is going on in that mind of yours Sarah?" asked Ziva.

"Get dad and Tony mom" Sarah said "Hurry".

Ziva goes to the head of the stairs calling out "Jethro, Tony come upstairs, now..."

Both Gibbs & Tony come marching up the stairs asking "Whats going on!"

Sarah looks at her father asking "Dad does NCIS have an undercover unit?"

Gibbs looks at his daughter with a raised eyebrow saying "Yes, why!"

"I will need someone to pose as my partner!" Sarah told him.

"What about me" Tony asked Sarah. Sarah Looked at Tony giving him a kiss on the cheek telling him

"No offence but both Mossad & Hamas has extensive files on you Tony... thanks to my mother" Sarah stated

"No Sarah absolutely not" Gibbs told her.

"Daddy if I don't go undercover we lose control of what happens." Sarah explained, "They will send someone else."

"Jethro time to call Jenny!" Ziva tells him.

One phone call first taking his cell phone in hand Gibbs hit autodail saying "Callen be here in tree hours!" Hanging up the phone Gibbs called his old partner "Jenny can you come over to the house?"

"Jethro what's going on" Jenny asked.

Not over the phone Jenny, get to the house Gibbs told her.

Thirty minutes later Jenny Shepard arrives at the house met at the door by Ziva who shows her in.

"I am here now what is all this about?" Jenny asked

Closing the door behind her she follows Ziva to the living room. Taking a seat opposite Ziva Jenny asks, "What's going on?" In a calm voice, Ziva says "Director we have creatable informatio that someone has placed a contract on your life."

"Who are they sending to kill me!" asked Jenny!

With tears in her eyes and somewhat bloodshot Sarah came into the room "saying me Jenny."

Looking at Sarah Jenny asked, how do you know Sarah?

Sarah stands there in silence she pulled the cell phone out of her pocket saying, "Ari gave this to me when I get a contract; this is how I get notified!"

Jenny asked her "How do you know it's me Sarah!"

Sarah haned the phone to Jenny hitting a button to recall the photo then turns phone Sarah explained, "That photo identifies the target." Jenny looks at the photo in the gallery and sees a head shot of herself, taken less then 24 hours ago.

"Time and place is my choosing" Sarah told her in a monotone voice compleatly void of emotion.

Jenny walks over to Sarah cupping her cheek she tells Sarah, "It's alright, I am dying regardless!"

"Dying how?" Sarah asked.

Jenny told her "I have terminal chronic kidney disease!"

Gibbs looks at his one time partner asking "Jenny!"

"Is there nothing they can do?" Asked Ziva

"Dialysis followed by kidney transplantation..., maybe!" Jenny told them.

"How long...?" Asked Gibbs

I am in the final stage of Polycystic kidney disease Gibbs, so six months maybe a year if I am lucky! Said Jenny pulling Sarah briefly into a hug asking, "You accept the contract."

As if you haven't thought of it already... Jenny! Are you sure... She asked. Jenny looked at Sarah saying yes.

"Jenny, I may have to go through with it" Sarah said out loud.

Jenny looked at her thinking _if anyone is going to pull the trigger at least it's a friend. _I understand she told her! Sarah looked at Jenny "I... need someone to go undercover with me."

Sarah looked at her I just got used to the idea of having a family "I don't want to lose you!"

Smiling Jenny told her Sarah, "Take the job, and be kind"

Breaking her embrace Sarah looks at Jenny If I do, I promise "Quick & Painless!"

"Thank you for that, Sarah!" Jenny told her.

"I have lost enough family Jenny; I don't want to lose you." Sarah exclamed

"I don't want to lose you ether Sarah, but I want to keep you safe" Jenny commented.

Sarah stared at Jenny blank faced and confused _what does that mean _she wondered.

You are the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have Sarah, "I promise you will be taken care of! Jenny told her."

Jenny! Sarah said looking at her wondering what she meant.

Crossing the room Jenny walked over to Jethro and Ziva making sure Sarah could not hear her announcing, "Sarah is my sole beneficiary"

"Jenny, when!" Gibbs asked.

She needs a place that's just hers Jethro... someplace she can go to excape to and be alone with Tony" Jenny said.

"Alright Jenny" said Gibbs.

"To answer the when question, the day after you and your wife made me her god mother!" Jenny said.

Sarah headed out into pouring rain to the back yard grabbing the shovel against the side of the house, she starts pacing 10 yards off the house.

She starts digging as the shovel starts cutting into the dirt Sarah starts sobbing! Screaming in a moment of pure unadulterated rage Sarah smashes the shovel ageist a nearby tree falls and to her knees, she began digging with her hands just suddenly she finds her rifle case.

Walking in the house Sarah's mom wrapps a blanket around her embracing her daughter in the silence both of the Gibbs women understanding what the other feels, Ziva finally broke the silence she said "I know!"

Burrying her head in the crook of her mothers neck In a soft whisper Sarah said "The only way I will be free from them is in death mom."

Pleading with her daughter, Ziva said, "Sarah, no, please"

Sarah looks in her mother's face she said in a voice that was cold as ice, "Mom, I want you to kill me"

"Sarah, no, please" Ziva stated for the second time.

"It has to be messy enough, so the body can't be identified mom." Sarah said as her mind raced.

Ziva looks at her daughter in horror saying "This is what you need my help with?"

"Yes mom, I just hope dad can hold off the hounds long enough!" Sarah told her.

Leaning in to her mother Sarah whispers something in her ear

Jethro sees Sarah come walking in the house carrying a large case, he does not even need to ask what is inside, he has one of his own. She gives her dad a knowing look, saying "Dad, I don't want Tony to see me like this."

"Understood" Sarah's father tells her.

Tony sees her come in as well and tried to go after her and is stopped by Gibbs telling him, "Tony, not now."

"But, Gibbs-" Tony replies.

Gibbs cut him off mid sentance saying, "Tony, she will need you to find her way back!"

"Boss, is this what you went though" Tony asked him.

"Every time Tony..., every time" Gibbs told him.

Tony looked at him asking "how did you get though it?"

"Shannon!" Gibbs told him.

"Your first wife" said Tony.

"Yes" Gibbs told him.

Sarah pops a CD in the player and cranks up the volume to the max as she starts cleaning the one thing she had hoped to never have to pick up ever again. "Her Barrett M82." As she sits alone in the basement cleaning it and checking the optics. She starts to think about all the people she has cared about over the years that she has lost as the music starts to blare some kind of alternative music.

Tony looked at Giibs not sating a word "She is remembering Tony!" Gibbs told him.

"Remembering, what?" Tony asked.

What it means to be a sniper... to feel your finger on the trigger Tony." Gibbs told him.

Tony Looks at Gibbs saying, "Boss, I have to go to her."

Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head so hard he is nearly knocked to the ground telling him "Be there for her when she comes back."

Thirty minutes later Sarah packs everything in the case goes back up stairs and quietly walks out the door. You didn't think you were going to sneak away without some fatherly advice did you!

"I was counting on it dad." Sarah stated.

"OH were you now" her father told her

Sarah looks at her father saying, "I have already talked to mom about this, talk to her"

Grabbing Sarah by the arm Gibbs tells her "if the FBI gets to you first, or things go south ask to speak to an Agent Tobias Fornell he tell him you are an undercover working directly under Jenny Shepard!"

"Why him dad" Sarah asked.

"Sarah just give him my name ok, tell him I am your father." "Trust only him understand"

One hour later Gibbs sits alone in the basement reading a note from Sarah when Ziva walks down Leroy what do you have there.

Gibbs shows the note to his wife it reads

Dad

You will not be able to contact be from here on out, if the need to contact me arises go to Costanzo & Sons ask for Aldo, tell him I sent you. "Speak to no one else but Aldo"

P.S.

I know we spoke about faking my death, But if it becomes necessary, to actually kill me I want you to take the shot. Once you read this burn it!

Sarah

It was 9 P.M. that night when someone knocked on the door, it was a man from a messenger service with a envelope it reads "To Mom & Dad"


	19. Chapter 19

Costanzo & Sons the folowing morning, Sarah walked in Aldo called out "Sarah theirs a message"

Opening the envelop Sarah sees reads the note

Go to Caffe Amouri's at 107 Church St NE Vienna, VA ask for Mr. Rostoff here is a photo.

Love mom & Dad

Reading the note and memorizing both it and the photo Sarah asked, "Aldo an empty trask can if you will..., if I may trouble you further do you have a match.

Taking a peace of paper Sarah wries

Civil Cigar Lounge

Locker 166

Sarah

Lighting both the note and photo Sarah told Aldo "Dispose of that."

"Of course" Aldo told her.

Two hours later at Caffe Amouri's Sarah spotted the person she was looking for during her breif time working for Jenny Sheppard she had the opertunity to reveiw some job oppertunitys that might fix with her skill set NCIS LA was one of them and she knew that he spoke fluent Romanian fortunatly so does she"

Sarah said in fluent Romanian "Dl Rostoff, domnul Gibbs mi-a trimis." Mr. Rostoff, Mr Gibbs sent me.

Mr. Rostoff said "Sarah mi-a spus pentru a vă menține în siguranță" Sarah he told me to keep you safe

Sarah Said "Să-mi aduci înapoi în viață?" To bring me back alive

Mr. Rostoff said "Da" Yes**"**

Sarah Stated, "Am un contract de a umple dl Rostoff"

Mr. Rostoff asked Sarah "Cine!" Who!

"Directorul de NCIS Jenny Shepard!" Sarah told him "Capturare angajatorul meu poate însemna completeing contractului"

"Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard... Catching my employer may mean completeing the contract"

Mr. Rostoff asked Sarah"Poți trage" Can you Shoot.

"Vino Dl Rostoff " Sarah Said. Come Mr. Rostoff

Some time later at an undiscosed open feild Sarah gave Mr. Rostoff a watermellon said "Set it two and a half miles out"

Coming back Mr. Rostoff started giving Sarah windage and elevation. Sarah started turning knbs and dials on the scope before pulling the trigger. Looking down range Mr. Rostoff said, "That was dead center"

"Iv'e been shooting since I was very young" Sarah told him.

"Mr. Rostoff from here on out all we speck is Romanian" Sarah told her.

Both Gibbs and Ziva spent the night reading and re reading the not that been written in Sarah's hand that read

Mom/Dad

What I said about wanting you to shoot me was for whoever was listening in on our conversations. Take the key go to the UPS Store if Aldo can't reach me use that drop.

Ziva looked at her husband the look said lets go "now"

Meanwhile elsewhere in DC Sarah sets herself up in a position where she can easily take a shot at Jenny and then escape! Unbeknownst to Sarah as she lines up on Jenny someone else is lining there shot up one her. _Now I just have to wait _she thinks

0600 hours five days later Jenny Shepard walked across the tarmac as Sarah lines up her shot.

Sarah's finger tightened on the trigger her only though _sorry Jenny_.

Mr. Rostoff stareted telling her the windage and evlavation. Sarah takes her shot Mr. Rostoff sees the glint of a scope pushing her down just as the sound of an incoming round passed over her head!

Mr. Rostoff took one round right in the shoulder

Abdullah Karim angrily screams "DIE TRAITOR"

مرد خائن

FBI Agent Ron Sacks closed on Sarah's position screaming, "FBI... freeze"

Rolling over Sarah holds her rifle over her head stating "I want to speak to Agent Tobias Fornell, now... I will only speak to him"

Over his radio FBI Agent Ron Sacks says get me Agent Fornell have him meet me back at HQ

Thirty minutes later at FBI HQ Tobias Fornell bursts into interrogation his face crimson with anger why have I been pulled away from my family Sacks. On my day off I might add...

"Suspect asked for you by name Fornell!" Agent Sacks told him

"Did they now, did you get a name?" Fornell Asked.

FBI Agent Ron Sacks tells him "Sarah."

Tobias asked Sacks "Last name?"

Agent Sacks shook his head and says "you're going to love this one."

Fornell looked at the younger Agent saying, "last name, now..." Agent Sacks told him "Gibbs!"

Agent Fornell's head drops in his hands as he thinks _Why me_ Saying "Gibbs, as in?"

Agent Sacks looked at the senior agent saying "L.J. Gibbs one in the same sir."

Agent Fornell looked at the young woman sitting across the table from him asking "Your name is Sarah Gibbs?"

Well said Sarah "Its Sarah David Gibbs or Sarah Gibbs for short my mother is Ziva David."

Agent Fornell starts rubbing his forehead sensing the oncoming headache saying "Lovely; this just gets better and better."

"My father gave me your name." Sarah told him "because he said you would give me a fair deal."

Agent Fornell commented, "That was good advice Sarah your father and I have an understanding."

Smiling Sarah said, "Remind me to tell that to dad."

Agent Fornell said, "Tell me your story Sarah."

"As I just told you I am the child of L.J. Gibbs & Ziva David!" Sarah Said.

With raised eyebrow, Agent Fornell looked at her asking, "Why didn't Gibbs ever mention you?"

"Simple Agent Fornell" Sarah told him "He only found out about me nine months ago, and Ziva my mother thought I was dead!"

Agent Fornell started to rib his forehead more intensely as he looked at her saying "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Well you know that Gibbs was in the first Iraq war" said Sarah.

Agent Fornell replied yes.

I mean of how you ended up looking through a snipers scope as Jenny Shepard" Said Fornell

"I'm Getting there Fornell" Said Sarah

As I was saying said Sarah, "He was stationed in Israel for a short time whale he waited for orders to ship out"

Agent Fornell asked and? Then, my mom and Gibbs had an affair Sarah told him"

.

Agent Fornell tells her go on. The day after he shipped out mom found out she was pregnant... With Me"

Tobias looked at her go on he said feverishly scribbling some notes in a book. Sarah tells him "seven years later I was abducted from Ziva and trained by Ari Haswari."

Back up a moment here said Fornell "I worked with Ari he never mentioned you." On relex Sarah Flinched at the mere, mention of his name! Pausing in silence as she regained her composer Sarah said, "Please don't use that bastard's name." Placing her hand over the microphone, she motioned for Agent Fornell to come closer whispering something in his ear.

"Obviously we did not do a deep enough background check!" Agent Fornell told her.

"Before I continue, may I ask after my spotter" Said said "I think after you run his prints you will find he works for NCIS out of LA"

Taking her hand off the microphone Sarah looks across the table at Fornell telling him "I would be willing to go undercover like Ari Haswari, No!"

Agent Fornell looks at her "But"

Agent Fornell, Sarah told him "They asked me to kill Jenny Shepard to draw me out to kill me... the job was what you would call a set up"

Agent Fornell pushes the phone across the table "They tell me you can read Farci?" Sarah picks up the cell and glances at the screen saying, "I can..., but I have said enough for now"

Fornell calls in Agent Sacks get that translated.

Agent Ron Sacks looks at Fornell yes sir.

Sarah looks at Fornell saying, "If I am not mistaken I have a free phone call coming!

"Calling your Father?" Tobias asked.

No, "Jenny Sarah told him." Sarah chuckled telling Fornell "Jenny Shepard."

Agent Fornell looked at her Peachy.

Tobias gives Sarah the Phone she dials Jenny's private line saying into the phone "Jenny I need your help!" Jenny asks Sarah "What's the problem?"

Sarah paused before saying, "I am being detained by the FBI!"

Who is the agent in charge asked Jenny. Sarah told Jenny Agent Fornell.

Sarcastically Jenny asked, "How did that happened Sarah?"

Shrugging her shoulders Sarah said "Dad told me that if the FBI got to me first to ask for him." "Good Advice" Jenny told her "Sarah pass the phone to him would you."

"That's what Agent Fornell said" Sarah told her.

Sarah hands the phone to Agent Tobias Fornell, "Jenny wants to speak to you."

Jenny said "Speaking as the Director of NCIS, Tobias tell me you not interrogating a minor without an adult representative present!"

Agent Fornell was livid he started muttering something incoherent before screaming "SACKS GET YOU'RE SIX IN HERE... NOW..."

Agent Ron Sacks burstsed into the room saying,"Yes, Fornell!"

Agent Fornell looked at him furious asking "did she tell you she was 17!" Agent Sacks looks at him coyly saying, "She may have mentioned it, why!" Tobias Fornell looks at him narrowing his gaze asking, "You didn't think to call a child advocate!"

Agent Sacks blurts out "but she was trying to-"

"Doesn't matter Sacks, she could have been trying to kill the president... you do realize we can't use anything she has told us right?" Fornell said. Grinning Sarah told him "Agent Fornell I will stand by what I told you!"

Tobias Fornell asked Sacks did you get that text translated.

"Yes he said, it said die traitor!"

Tobias Fornell looks across the table at least you were honest with that much. "Why wouldn't I be" said Sarah, "I am trying to leave that life behind!"

Jenny tells Fornell "give the Phone back to Sarah." He hands the phone to Sarah "the Director wants to speak to you" Tobias told her. "Sarah don't say another word until I get there..." Jenny said

"OK" Jenny promised Sarah.

Handing the phone back to Fornell Sarah declares, "I am going to stop talking now."

One hour later at FBI HQ the interrogation room door swings open and in walks Jenny Shepard

Are you OK Sarah? Smiling Sarah tells her "Yes I just want to get out of here."

Agent Ron Sacks looks at her "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE YOUNG LADY!"

Two steps behind Jenny is a five foot ten inch tall buxom brunette with a gleam in her eye and curves in all the right places saying that's what you think Agent Sacks. Closing the door behind her she looks at Sacks with a raised eyebrow eyeing him up and down!

Agent Sacks whips around and you are!?

Smugly the brunette looks at Agent Sacks telling him, "I am Miss Gibbs lawyer Sarah Mackenzie-Rab."

Agent Sacks looks at her stating, "Who hired you she never asked for a layer!"

Looking at Sacks, Jenny told him "I did you have a problem with that Sacks... Keep it up and I will have your head as well as your badge."

Trying not to laugh as the director of NCIS gave Agent Sacks the dressing down of his life. The only thought running through his head as he looked at the other women was _"She looks like a pit-bull!" _Fornell looked at Jenny saying politely "Madam Director."

"Agent Fornell, I would like you to meet Sarah's Lawyer" Jenny told him.

Sarah Rabb asked, "May I see the cell phone and text Message... the transcript of everything my client has said thus far."

"Here you are Mrs. Rab." Tobias told her. Handing her the transcript Mac pauses a moment to read it.

"Not another word Sarah" said Mac. Placing the transcript down on the table she turns her attention to the cell phone Stating "It says die traitor, in Farsi" said Mac. "As if you didn't allready know"

_Whoa she is good _thought Sarah.

Looking at Sacks Mac asked "Is this the only evidence you have on my client. Asked Mac

Agent Sacks blurts out in anger "We have her on conspiracy to commit murder."

"Wrong again" said Macreaching into her breifcase, "Here are three sworn affidavits and a recording of the conversation when Miss David agreed to go undercover for NCIS."

"Here is the burn phone with the contrat to kill Jenny Shapard." Mac said

Fornell hits play. Five minutes into the tape he says I have heard enough Sacks! "According to this tape going undercover was Miss Gibbs Idea."

"It was sanctioned by three senior NCIS field agents." Mac stated

"Mrs. Rab you look like military!" Agent Fornell commented

Looking at Fornell Mac said "Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie Rabb Retired!"

"JAG corps?" Asked Agent Fornell asked.

"Yes... why" Said Mac.

Agent Fornell asked her"Defense? "

"Head Prosecutor..." Mac Said

"Sacks release Miss Gibbs into the director's custody, now!"

Agent Sacks feeling bewildered asked "but."

"Sacks you have never seen a JAG Prosecutor in action have you?" Fornell Said.

Agent Sacks raises his eyebrow saying "No why!"

Jenny said, "I did some checking up on Mrs. Rab she has a reputation as a pit bull in the court room, she would eat you for lunch thats why I hired her"

Pouting Agent Ron Sacks tells Sarah "you're free to go Miss Gibbs".

Mac tells her Yes.

Sarah face lights up I can go home! Not quite sure if she is allowed to ask Sarah turns to Agent Fornell.

"Agent Fornell" Sarah said "I have a request may we speak in private." Both Sarah and Fornell walk into a nearby elevator and suddenly the alarm sounds. They emerge 5 minutes later.

"Agent Sacks" Said Sarah "I had six seporate hides set up... moving from one to the other every 24 hours choosing at random... let me guess an anonimus phone call"

Sacks stood there not quite sure what to say when Fornell spoke up saying "I think what Sarah is telling you is you were played Sacks"

The three women walk out of the FBI building Sarah turns to Mac, "Mrs. Rab, where did you learn to speak Farsi?"

Mac tells her "call me Mac or Sarah"

Sarah looked at Mac stating "no wonder I like you."

Sarah told her "my mother is Iranian"

Jenny looks at Sarah Gibbs saying "Let's get you home Sarah!"

Mac, if I tell you something you cannot tell anyone else right? Asked Sarah

Sarah Gibbs Turned to Jenny asking, "How is Mr. Rostoff"

"Agent Callen is fine... he will have a sore shoulder for a while however" Jenny told her.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking down the path to of the Gibbs residence Jenny Knocked of the front door. Mac Turned looking at Sarah asking "Your from Tel Aviv aren't you Sarah!"

Sarah stops mid stride saying, "Yes how?"

"I have a knack for dialects!" Mac tells Sarah.

Ziva runs to the front door stating, "I will get it!" Opening the door Ziva sees Jenny Its good that you are here I think my daughter needs a lawyer.

Sarah MacKenzie-Rab looked at Ziva saying, "She already has one Mrs Gibbs."

"Where are my manners!" says Ziva "come in please!" "Forgive me Ziva, your Israeli?" Sarah Rab asked

"Former Mossad why" Ziva told her!

Smiling Mac said as she looked at Ziva "Now I know why Sarah accent is from Tel Aviv!"

Gibbs walks into the room been awhile Mac. Sarcastically Mac replied, "Not since you tried to put my husband away for murder!"

Leveling his gaze on his daughter Gibbs said, "I had to go to a smoke shop to pick up your last will and testement Sarah"

"If I didn't make it I needed to leave someplace... the smoke shop is one of my regular drops!" Sarah told her father.

Gibbs looked at Sarah saying "Your home now... that's all that matters now"

Turning his attention back to Sarah MacKenzie Gibbs asked her."You're in the private sector now"

Mac smiled as she looked at Gibbs and said "Marine Reserves, ever since the birth of Lali my daughter."

Gibbs asked "and Rab?"

"He is going to finish out his 20!" Mac told Gibbs.

Gibbs walks over to his daughter telling her "Sarah you got yourself a dam good lawyer there."

Looking at Gibbs with a raised brow Mac says, "Thanks, I think."

Sarah, looked at Mac asking "Not that I am ungrateful for your help Mac but!"

"Why am I helping you?" Mac asked!

"Yes" Sarah said

"Because you remind me of myself at your age Sarah" said Mac!

"I don't follow?" Sarah said.

Mac told her "Like you, I had a troubled childhood!" For reasons Mac didn't undersrtand she told Sarah her life story.

Mac told Sarah "The Marines put me through law school at Duke Sarah."

Sarah commented Wow, subtract a few things here and add a few things there, that's my life story

Mac asked how so?

Sarah looked at her mother and said mom I will need your help with some of the stuff before age 7!

Alright Sarah said Ziva who said "Well, I first met Gibbs when he was a Gunny in the marines back in 91... He was in Israel on R&R awaiting orders to go home." Sitting on the sofa Ziva stated, "It started with a conversation and it built into a love affair... I don't regret one moment!"

Sarah told her "At the age of 7 I was abducted by my maternal grandfather Eli, in hopes of turning me into some kind of super spy... It worked"

Mac took some notes as Sarah continued

Sarah paused her awkwardness with the subject at hand shown on her face she told them it all started as games at first "Hide & Seek" things like that!

Mac's face hardened as she looked at her young client saying "I see."

"When I turned 10 or was it 12, I am not sure once my hands were big enough they had me field stripping AK47s." Sarah explained

"AT AGE 10?" Mac asked stunned!

With tears streaming down her face Sarah continued "it gets worse the person training me was Ari Haswari!"

"THE TERRORIST" Mac Asked!

"He was my uncle Mac." Sarah told her.

To my everlasting shame yes said Ziva

On the verge of a complete breakdown, Sarah moved closer to Mac asking "can I tell you this next part in private Please I can't not in front of my parents!" pleaded Sarah.

Ziva moved to comfort Sarah only to hear Gibbs told her "STOP Ziva... when she is ready Sarah will tell us"

"Use the basement!" said Gibbs

Sarah and Mac head down the narrow staircase to the basement as they look around they see a half built skiff. On the stern is panted the name "Sarah"

Sarah knew they were alone but it did not make it any easier to take about as she started to talk and then stopped Twice before saying tearfully as a way of breaking my spirit he would abuse me "In here" Sarah told Mac softly. Pointing to her bum

Embracing her client Sarah Rab said softly "I understand Sarah, he used is to brake you down to condition you!" "All I remember is screaming in pain" said Sarah

Fidgeting trying to break Mac's Embrace. In that moment, Mac was not a lawyer she was a mother offering comfort

Sarah pulls away looking at Mac asking her, "If I need someone to talk to"

Mac told her "Any time you need someone and you can't tell your mom and dad" handing her a card Mac told her "this is my home number."

"Thanks, it's nice to not have to enplane Sarah told her."

"I know Sarah" Mac told her "Lets go back upstairs."


	21. Chapter 21

30 minutes later Mac turns to leave saying "I think I have enough to get started on your defense Sarah."

Sarah ran down the path after her looking at Mac, Sarah says "Thank you for telling me your story."

Smiling Mac tells her "You're welcome Sarah."

"After hearing it, I know I can get through this!" Sarah told her

Sarah you're not alone! Mac told her with a smile.

Smiling Sarah replies, "I know I have my mom & dad, but talking about the abuse I went though in front of them..."

"It makes you feel uncomfortable Sarah?" says Mac

"Yes" Sarah told her.

"Do they know Sarah?" Mac asked.

"Yes, but not everything I had a flashback once it was a bad..." Sarah explained.

"You were afraid to tell them?" Mac Asked.

"Ashamed would be more accurate Mac" Sarah told her.

Mac looked at Sarah telling her "You did nothing wrong what happened, it was not your fault!"

Sarah looked at Mac asking, "If I did nothing wrong then why do I feel dirty?"

"Sarah rape is not about love it's about control and power, you did nothing wrong." Mac repeated.

Sarah stood there in silence looking at Mac for the longest time before asking, "Help me!"

Mac could hear the peading in her voice and as a mother it tugged at her heart Mac thought _Anything you need_.

"Um ..." She looks at Mac asking, "My I call you a friend."

"Yes Sarah of course" said Mac.

Sarah whispers, "You are my first friend." Nervously biting her lip Sarah asks, "Mac does it ever stop."

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Yes in time Sarah "But you have to let love in she told her."

"OK, Mac if I did nothing wrong then why do I feel so dirty!" Sarah asked.

Mac reaches out and hugs Sarah again saying "He told you that this is your fault didn't he!"

Unable to speak Sarah simply nodded her head in response. "You did nothing wrong what happened, it was not your fault!" Mac told Sarah "Your uncle was a sick man."

"I think what I am most ashamed of Mac..., I started to look forward to the encounters!" Sarah said tearfully

"I know Sarah, I know!" Said Mac

"I would like to tell my mom and dad that part tomorrow, would you be here when I do!" Sarah asked. "Sure Sarah, then maybe we can go to someone I trust for some help!" Mac told her

Nervously biting her lip Sarah looks at Mac saying "O..Ok I wuld like that"

It was noon the next day when Ziva looked out the front window "Sarah" she said "what is Your" Lawyer doing here?

Looking at her mother yet trying to avoid her eyes Sarah replied, "I asked her to come here mom!"

Looking at her daughter Ziva asked her "what's wrong Sarah?"

Sarah looks from Mac to her mother saying, "not until dad it here I'm not sure I can say this more than once mom."

Unsure of herself Sarah looked to Mac who told her "you can do this Sarah."

"Mom can you get dad, I don't know if I can say what I need to more than once!" Sarah explained.

Ziva ran to get Gibbs from the basement coming back with Jethro within moments. Everyone has a seat Ziva looks at her daughter and sees the fear on her face Sarah! Jethro her father tells hem you can tell us anything.

Looking at her parents, Sarah asks, "Will anything I tell you change the way you love me!"

Gibbs stated "Never Sarah"

Sarah looked at the floor saying, "Mom, Dad you know that I was abused by Ari right?"

Ziva's anger starts building in anticipation of her daughters next words her face turning evermore crimson. She clinches her fists so tightly they start bleeding

Trying to stop herself from even saying the name let alone think it. Before Sarah can stop herself she hears a voice saying the name "Ari...rape" in one sentance and the voice is hers is her own she points to her bum.

The flow of her tears increases as Sarah says in a low fearful voice, "Towards the end, just before you killed him mom, I started to enjoy it."

Sarah looked at her mother asking, "You don't hate me?

She reaches for her daughter's bloody palms Ziva told her "Never Sarah... the only thing I hate that you had to experience something that ugly Sarah."

Leroy looks at Sarah "I couldn't have said it better myself sweetheart."

Mac dials a number on her cell phone saying, "Jordan, could you see a civilian client of mine?"

On the other end of the line is Lt. Cmdr. Jordan 'Jordi' Parker replies, "What's her name, Sarah!"

Mac told Jordi "Sarah Gibbs."

Jordan told Mac "Sure when would you like to come in?"

Mac told Jordan "just a moment!" Covering up the phone with her hand, Mac turned to Sarah telling her "that friend of mine I told you about will see you whenever you want Sarah!"

Sarah turned to her mother and father saying "Tomorrow Noon?"

Gibbs looked at Sarah saying "Sure princess."

Sarah tuned back to Mac she notices her mother's hands "mom you're bleeding."

Ziva Said, "Mine are not the only ones"

"Can you fit her in tomorrow at noon Jordan" asked Mac.

"No problem, see you then!" Jordan told her.

It was noon the next day as they walked down the long corridor to The Office of Lt. Cmdr. Jordan Parker.

Mac looks at Sarah telling her "Here we are!"

"Looking around she says but this is a military base not a hospital!" said Sarah

Sarah the person we are going to see is in the Navy and she does see the family of milatary personel" Mac told her.

"I'm not in the military!" Sarah reminded her.

In unison, her parents said, "We are because we work for NCIS."

"The other reason is she is doing this as a favor for me." Mac told her

"I am Lt. Cmdr. Parker you may call me Jordi" The woman told her as she looked at Sarah.

Sarah says "OK... I guess... I had another FlashBack last night!"

"Of being raped?" Jordan Asked.

"UH HUH" Sarah told her.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to" Jordan told her.

"It's not that Jordan, could Mac stay... Please?" Sarah said

"Why?" Jordan Asked.

"Because she... she understands..." Sarah told her

"It's OK Sarah she can stay" Jordan tells to her.

"Thank you Jordi" Sarah told her

Take your time Sarah! Says Jordan!

What I tell you, you can't tell anyone else right?

"That's right Sarah" Jordan told her

Sarah started what was a long and complacated narative

I was abducted from my mother at the age of 7 by age 9 he was raping me. Sarah looks at the floor. Sarah's crossed legs intertwine tightly her shoulders move forward as she begins to slouch crossing her arms and gripping her triceps so tightly that her knuckles start turning white. Looking at the floor in silence finally telling them can't..., I just can't say his name the sound of it makes me feel ill,

Jordan looked at Sarah MacKenzie. Mac wrote a name on a piece of paper "The terrorist, Ari Haswari"

Jordan's eyes grow wide as she tells Sarah Gibbs Continue. Sarah eyes pleaded with Jordan "Help Me" I need to backtrack a moment she told her

"It's alright" Jordan replied.

"The person who abducted me" Sarah told them "He was my maternal grandfather, he wanted to turn me into some kind of Mossad super spy, but Ari had other ideas."

"What were they?" Jordan asked her

Sarah sat there in silence for what seemed like hours then she told Jordan "To turn me into a sleeper agent for Hammas, as it was I became Ari's second in command!"

"I see!" says Jordan whose mind was realling by this point.

"Around 10 or 12 once my hands were big enough they had me field stripping AK47s and various hand guns blindfolded!" Sarah tells them.

"Could you demonstrate that for me!" Jordan asked her

"Do I have to" she asked Mac. "It brings back bad dreams" Sarah exclaimed

Mac tells Sarah "It will make a case for them seeing you as nothing but a tool for them to exploit"

Jordi reaches into her desk and takes out her Beretta 92.

"Do you have a blindfold?" Sarah Asked

Reaching into a draw Jordan pulls out her own Sleep blindfold here, she says handing blindfold to Sarah. Sarah puts on blindfold saying "Time me Mac, tell me when to start!"

"Now" says Mac

Sarah striped down the Beretta 92 and puts it back together in two minutes and thirty seconds working on nothing but touch. Putting it on the table Sarah said, "Your fireing pin needs replacing"

Stunned Jordan looks at her asking, "Sarah how old are you?"

Sarah removes her blindfold commenting, "It was 2 minutes 30 seconds wasn't it?" Tearfully Sarah said "Jordan no 17 year old girl should know how to do what I just did."

Jordan looks at Mac asking "Time?"

Mac looked at her watch telling Jordon "She is right!"

"If I couldn't do in less than 3 minutes I was beaten." Sarah admitted.

Staring out the window Sarah tells Jordan "Ari knew how to hit and not leave a mark, not even a scar."

Mac told Sarah "I can't even strip hand gun and put it back together that fast... I am a Marie!"

Wiping the tears away, Sarah flashes a weak smile as she told Mac "You didn't learn how to do it at age 10"

"Five years later is when..." Sarah told them pointing the doll just below the waist

"At... 15" Mac asked Sarah

Sarah looked at the floor again saying yes

"Yes, I was asleep one night only to be woken up by a searing pain and feeling his weight on my back as he moved he moved here." Sarah said turning the doll over pointing to the bum

He sodomized you Asked Jordan.

Sarah flinched at hearing the word but moves her head up & down in acknowledgment

Jordan asked, "What's wrong Sarah?"

She hesitates before saying "Jordan I...I started to enjoy it, does that make me a bad person?"

"No Sarah, it doesn't make you a bad person... the fact that you're asking the question proves that." Said Jordan

Sarah asked "Jordan Can... Can I come back and talk to you!"

"I am going it insist on it Sarah" Jordan tells her

Sarah looks at Mac and smiles saying "I like Jordan"


	22. Chapter 22

It was a cold Monday December morning at the beginning of Christmas week six months later Sarah looks out her window to see her first snowfall, leaping out of her bed she hurriedly puts on her robe and bolts down the stairs mom, dad there's something wrong outside! She exclaimed.

Following the sound of her daughters voice Ziva runs down the hallway meeting her half way Sarah what's wrong asked her mother.

Taking her mother by the hand she draged her to the front window and points outside see, mom! Looking outside Ziva thinking a tree our telephone pole had fallen, her mother chuckles saying "Sarah that's just snow."

"Snow "exclaimed Sarah wide eyed.

Her father walks up behind them saying "Snow is good for all kinds of things Sarah like making snowmen and having snowball fights."

Looking at her father with a raised eyebrow not sure, what to make of his comments Sarah asked "Snowman... Snowball fight..."

Tony walks in the back door saying "Did I hear someone say snowball fight!"

"Tony this is Sarah's first time seeing snow real show!" Ziva explained

Tony walked over to Gibbs Tony looks at Gibbs saying "boss got an idea!"

Tony states, "Why don't we divide into two teams, me & Sarah and you and Ziva and head out to the back yard."

Jethero smiles and says, "Have ourselves I good old fashioned snowball fight!"

Tony tells them "that's the general idea!"

Gibbs looks at him sating "Tony, you're on!"

Ziva tells her daughter Sarah "come with me for a moment."

Following her mother Sarah walked to Ziva's room her mother tells her "These are mine but they should fit you she tells Sarah" reaching into a dresser draw she pulls out her spare thermals & sweater. Sarah looks at her mother quizzically. Mom?

Ziva tells her "If we are going to have a snowball fight you have to be warm... put them on like pantihose"

Sarah looks at her Mom "What's a snowball fight?"

Ziva whispers in Sarah's ear Sarah eyes widen as she says, "Oh I get is now mom like throwing hand grenades, but... how do I make one?"

Pausing Ziva thinks for a moment Sarah "have you ever made bread?"

"Yes!" Sarah said, "What does making bread have to do with making a snowball."

Realizing that Sarah is not making the connection, Ziva lowers her voice asking, "You know how they taught you to mold C-4 plastic explosives into a ball."

"Yes..." says Sarah looking at her Mom.

"Same basic idea" her mother told her.

"OH Ok" said Sarah raning down the hall nearly tackling Tony.

The front doorbell rings and Sarah runs past Tony saying "I will get is mom." Standing at the front door is Sarah MacKenzie-Rab & a man Sarah has never seen & Jenny

Looking at Mac she asked Sarah asked, "Who is he?"

Mac tells Sarah "This is my husband Lt Cmdr Harmon Rabb, Jr. and my Daughter Lali!"

Without missing a beat Sarah said, "We were just headed into the back yard for something called... a snowball fight!"

Harmon looked at Sarah saying, "Sounds like fun."

Realizing that there is no stopping Sarah now Jenny Shepard tells them "You to go in ahead I will be ok with the babies for a little while at least"

Grinning Sarah calls out "two more for the team's dad!"

Gibbs Calls back grinning, "OH who would they be?"

Walking out back Harmon Rabb tells him "Me and my wife! Gibbs!"

Not taking no for an answer and making sure no one changes there mind she grabbed Mac by the wrist Sarah pronounces "Mac you're on my team!"

"Commander, that puts you on my team!" Gibbs told them.

Gibbs set about dividing the teams

Teams are as follows

Harmon or 'Harm' for short offers up Why not do boys against girls Gibbs?

Done says Gibbs

The two team's squared off across the yard like Robert E. Lee and Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox. Sarah takes a handful of snow starts packing it down like plastic.

Mac looks on saying, "That works but you only need to pack it down once or twice."

"Now lob it in the air Sarah!" said her mother. Sarah takes another big handful of snow just like this, and forms it into a ball like this?

The first snowball flew through the air harm yells, "incoming!" as it hit him square in the chest. "Sarah, did you throw that?" Harm Asked

"Wrong Sarah Sweetheart" was Mac's only reply

Ziva was watching with great intent but not for long as she started to manufacture snowballs at an alarming rate.

Mac tells her "now throw it like it's a hand grenade just like the last one."

Sarah wasent sure who was having more fun or who was winning when she asked, "Just like the last one Mac?"

Ziva realized her daughter was laughing she never heard her laugh before

Sarah grabed another handful of snow and forms a ball out of it then with a pitch that rivals Pedro Martínez she throws it at Tony hitting him square in the head sticking out tongue her tongue Sarah yells "got you Tony"

Sarah laughed again

Fortyfive minutes later the both team's came in covered in snow but laughing

"Alright, everyone come over here and shake off the snow!" said Jenny feeding a bottle to one of the twins. Sarah walked past Jenny wo realized Sarah was laughing looked at Ziva asking "Is she"

"Yes... for the last hour Sarah was having fun" Said Ziva

Sarah Rabb Gave Harm a kiss on the cheek Mac tells Harmon "I will get the change of clothes from the car!"

"Alright Mac" Harm says with a smile

Jenny Looked at Sarah Rabb asking, "Do you always carry a spare set of clothes with you?"

Sarah 'Rabb told Jenny"It's a habit I started when I was with J.A.G full time I never broke it said Mac. Coming back with a suitcase

Harmon looks round "somewhere I can change? "

Come on Gibbs told him heading back to the bedrooms.

Sarah tells Mac "If you like you can use my room."

10 minutes later both Sarah and Mac come back, Jenny looks at them saying, "Tobias Fornell asked me to deliver a message Sarah."

Sarah looks at Jenny asking, "What was the message."

Jenny looked at her saying "He said to tell you if you want to destroy that rifle we can do it tomorrow."

Both Mac and Jenny looked at Sarah inquisitively.

Sarah stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before saying "The rifle Ari gave me... I want to melt it down... I need to watch it be destroyed!"

Leroy came walking back out saying "I understand Sarah."

Jenny looks at Gibbs saying, "I'm glad one of us does!"

"Jenny" Gibbs said "The rifle is tainted, when I sniper takes a shot its pure not good not bad. That rifle reminds her of all the pain she sufferd at his hands"

Tony spoke up saying "Like a perp getting ahold of your gun and killing someone with it... it's the same gun but its tanted"


	23. Chapter 23

Three hours later in the living room, Fireside Ziva looks at Mac sitting across from her asking "how old is your daughter Lali?"

"She is three Ziva!" Mac Tells her

"And a handful I bet" says Ziva!

Harmon sitting with his wife beside him and his daughter in his lap asks Ziva "if you don't mind my asking you just recently married Agent Gibbs..."

"So how is it that you have a 17 year old daughter together?" Harmon asked.

A little embarrassed by the attention Sarah looks at him saying "Mom do you want the honors this time!"

Ziva tells him "I don't know how much your wife has told you about my daughter's case Harmon, but Gibbs was in the first gulf war..." Shifting one of her own little ones in her arms as it slept Ziva said, "He came Israel on leave we had an affair, nine months later I had Sarah... he shipped back to the US before I could tell him"

"Sarah chimed in with seven years later I was kidnapped!"

Mac looks at Sarah asking, "If I need a baby sitter?"

"Call me" Sarah told her "you will be the only mom on the block with a Mossad trained babysitter."

Harmon raised his eyebrow at that comment he looks at her saying "I heard a rumor that you can disassemble and reassemble a Beretta 92 in less than three minutes!"

Sarah sat in silence a little more embarrassed saying, "it's not a rumor... I was field stripping weapons by the age of twelve Mr. Rabb"

With a discomforting look on his face, Harmon says, "I see"

Her brows came to a furrow and the heads of her brows moved downward, and Sarah clinched her jaw stating uncomfortably, "It's not something I am proud of Harmon!"

Gibbs hands his daughter a loaded SIG SAUER show him sweetheart he said giving her a kiss on the forehead

Gibbs pulls out a black cloth/bag and places it over Sarah's head! Sarah taking the SIG in hand she tells him Say when dad!

"Now" Gibbs calls out.

Commander Rabb starts timing her himself on his watch according to his time

Sarah unloaded and ejected the bullet from the chamber and completely broken down in one minute "Flat," then reassembled it in another minute. Sarah places the gun down in front of her and removed the black bag from her head

"Time" Called Sarah

Checking his watch Harmon said "two minutes-"

"Flat..." Says Gibbs

Sarah face becomes hard and her voice becomes cold and distant as she said "Commander Rabb cherish these moments with your daughter Lali... my childhood was stolen from me, just as I was stolen from my mother!"

Harmon thought he heard a hint of resentment in her voice as he sheds a tear saying, "I understand Sarah."

Sarah looks at her dad asking, "Why did you give it to me loaded?"

"How did you know it was loaded?" asked Harmon.

"You serous Mr. Rab" asked Sarah told him "I could tell by the weight... fully loaded its 27.5 Ounces fully loaded its 3.0 Ounces.

"Dad my question still stands" Sarah said

Gibbs takes Sarah's hand telling her "I trust you and I always will!"

Sarah told Gibbs "Thanks dad."

Gibbs hands Sarah a gift saying, "I know, Christmas isn't until the end of the week but I want you to have this!"

Sarah opens a small box about the size of a wallet asking "Dad!"

Inside the box is a small pocket size blue book with the U.S. seal on it.

Open the book Sarah opens the book and on the inside of the book, the name the Sarah David-Gibbs was-printed in big bold letters and her photo. The one Ziva had taken for Jackson.

"Mom" Sarah said, "I hope Grandpa got his photo?"

"Princess" says Ziva "I told you it was for Jackson, I never said that was the only reason I was taking it."

"You got me there mom," Sarah said leaning in giving her dad a kiss on the cheek thanks dad.

Welcome princess! Gibbs told her.

Tony objected saying "what about one of those for me?"

Sarah whispered something to Tony.

He looks at her saying "You know about those huh?"


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Sarah sat at the kitchen table staring into her cup of coffee she asked "Dad, you were a sniper right?"

Sipping his coffee Gibbs tells her "Yes I was."

"How... how do you do it...? Dad" Sarah asked

Taking another sips of his coffee he asks "Do what sweetheart!"

Sarah asks him "How do you live with all the faces... Do they ever go away?"

"No Sarah" Her father told her "they never go away; you just learn to live with them."

"Not thay be easy dad!" Sarah commented.

"It's not meant to be Sarah I am still learning to live with my faces" Gibbs tells her.

Gibbs gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze as a show of support "Sarah" he told her "You shouldn't have to deal with this, not at your age."

"Dad, help me pleas"e Sarah says! "I don't know how much longer I can hold back the pain from eating me alive!"

"Then don't let it deal with the pain Sarah!" Her father tells her

Tears start rolling down her cheeks as Sarah admits, "I don't know if I am strong enough!"

Walking around from behind her, he looks her in the face saying, "Maybe not Sarah... but we are!"

"Thanks dad" Sarah tells him

Ziva stopped in Sarah's door seeing her bed was unmade and decised to make it. Under the pillow, Ziva found two tactical knives. Taped under Sarah's nitestand Ziva found a Beretta Model 70 fully loaded. In her head Ziva started running down a checklist thinking _My princess hasent come home yet_

Ziva walks into the kitchen and sees the tears on her daughters face asking, "What are you to talking about?"

"Remembering Faces" Gibbs tells her.

Sarah saw the look on her mother face telling her "No, I haven't found my way home yet... at least not all the way, but I'm close"

Sarah turns to her mom, "Everytime I close my eyes I see their faces I wanted to talk to dad because he was a sniper!"

Ziva tells Sarah "Your father is not the only one that's a trained sniper sweetheart."

"Mom, dad make the faces go away Sarah says pleading. Please just make them go away."

Both Ziva and Jethro look at one another not sure how to react.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sarah watches as Tony walks through the door asking him, "What are you doing here Tony?"<p>

With his usual boyish charm, Tony says. "You will find out later Sarah"

Raising his brow Gibbs looks at him saying "Tony a word!"

Tony automatically responded "Boss"

"You will be a member of the family momentaraly Tony you can call me Jethro!" Gbbs told him

"Allright but only off the clock" Tony replied.

Tony walks over to where Sarah is standing and pulls a small box out of his pocket. The box itself has the Costanzo & Sons Jewelers moniker on the top.

"The old man threw in the engagement ring!" Tony stated

"Jethro, Ziva can you come over here for a moment!" Tony asked calling from the living room

Both Gibbs and Ziva walk into the iving roomjust as Tony took a Knee. Sarah looks to her mother confused! Ziva gives Sarah a reassuring look letting her know everything is fine!

"Mama" Sarah Says!

Trying not to cry Ziva tells her "Just wait a moment Sarah everything will become clear."

Tony opens the box inside is an elegant ring with Emeralds running round the center and Diamonds on either side Tony asked "Sarah David Gibbs vel`du khasene hobn mir?"

Will you marry me?

Sarah stood there on the verge of tears saying "ye`" Tony Yes Tony

"Mama I am happy but I am crying... why! Sarah asked

"Simple princess the man you love has asked to be his wife!" Ziva explained.

Wiping away her tears Ziva said "You got the pronunciation perfect Tony."

Tony says, "I wanted to ask you before your problems started!"

"You mean my going into labor?" Ziva asked.

"No" Said Tony "I mean my fiancé past catching up with us!"

Gibbs gave Tony a pat on the back saying well done!

Sarah crying intensifies Tony embraces telling her "Sarah nite gevald Sarah" Don't cry Sarah

Crying into his shirt Sarah replies "zayne nor ikh bin nor nu freylekh."

"It's just, I'm just happy."

Cupping her head Tony tells her zayn alright ikh bin nisht geyn ergets .

"It's alright I'm not going anywhere."

Sarah looks at him with tear-filled eyes "`du faktish libn mir?"

You really love me?

Tony tells her "tenderly ye` Sarah!" Yes Sarah.

Ziva looks at Tony "we need champion, yes!"

Jethro & Tony respond Yes

Yes

Reaching just outside the door Tony grabs a small bucket telling them "I came prepared."

"OH, it better be cold" Gibbs commented.

"Asti Spumante Jethro" says Tony.

"Very nice Tony" Gibbs tells him as he sets out champion flutes. Tony opens the bottle with a Crack and pours it into the glasses.

"Let's all raze a toast" says Tony

"To becoming, Mrs. Tony DiNozzo" Sarah tells them.

Tony chimes in with too new beginnings.

Sarah repeats the phrase "Mrs. Tony DiNozzo... I like the sound of that."

Reaching into her pocket Sarah Shows Tony a piece of paper asking, "Do you know this address?"

Tony looked at her of course telling Sarah "I do Sarah that's where we send guns to be melted down!"

"Could you take me there Tomorrow at 10:00 A.M...? I asked Agent Fornell if I could watch them melt them down."

Tony looked a bit confused when Gibbs said "Sarah's sniper rife Tony"

"I need to watch them do it Tony!" She told him. I need to watch them all be melted down"

"Sure Sarah" says Tony.


	25. Chapter 25

Two days later breaking the silence that seems to last for an eternity Gibbs cell phone starts to ring "Gibbs" he says. Followed by, "we are on our way doctor."

Sarah looks at him asking "dad!" Her father looks at Sarah telling her "You're not going to like the answer."

"Jenny has no living family on her health care proxy she listed me as next of kin Sarah." Gibbs told her

Looking at her father Sarah demanded "Call them back tell them to keep her alive."

"I can't Sarah, by now the DNR order has gone into effect, they are keeping her alive long enough for us to say goodbye."

Sarah looked at her father confused. Tony gave her a kiss on the temple saying "It means do not resuscitate Sarah no extraordinary measures will be taken if her heart stops."

Sarah her mother called out softly "She wanted to die with dignity."

"But... I don't want her to die mom." Sarah told her.

Giving Sarah a gentle squeeze Tony told her "none of us do Sarah, but this is what she wants."

Leroy told "them lets go."

A short drive later, they arrive at Bethesda and are escorted to Jenny's room Sarah recognized the disgusting odor that hung heavy in the air immediately it was the stench of death. Every fiber of her being was telling her leave, get out of this room but Sarah wanted to honor the woman who gave her family back to her.

Gibbs told the doctor "Go ahead." With that pronouncement, the Doctor turned off the Ventilator that was helping Jenny Shepard breathe. In the 5 seconds, it took the power down to complete all they heard was a solid tone and solid line from the EKG before it to fell silent.

Sarah approached Jenny's bedside and placed a kiss upon her forhead saying softly "Sholom Aleikhem Dodah Jenny"

Peace be upon you Anut Jenny

Both Gibbs and Tony understood what Sarah had said but looked confused none-the-less.

Ziva looked at the both of them saying, "It was Sarah's and Jenny's privite Joke..."


	26. Chapter 26

Sarah mulled over the events of the last two days. Having watched her last connection to Ari her Snipers rifle being melted down, then witnessing Jenny Shepard's dyeing request she sat at their table at the local Bistro that she and Jenny would frequent. Sitting at her and Jenny's regular table and sipping her favorite coffee she ponders her own future, she reaches into her jeans pocket she takes out her cell phone and dials Mac.

Mac picks up the phone saying, "Sarah are you ok, you are not in trouble are you!"

Sarah pauses before saying into her cel "well Yes & No... I don't know Mac."

"What does that mean?" Mac asked her!

Taking a breath to steady her nerves Sarah tells her "I am Jenny's sole beneficiary Mac as a silence comes over Sarah she admits for the first time I... I feel so lost."

Mac asks Sarah "all that paperwork making your head spin."

"Yea Sarah" tells her.

"Mac I have something else to ask you but not over the phone OK!" Sarah told her

"Where are you" Mac asks, Sarah gives her the name of the Bistro.

Be there in 15 minutes Sarah

10 minutes later Mac walks over to Sarah's table and has a seat at her table you look like you have been crying Sarah.

With blood shot eyes, Sarah looks at her saying "I have Mac." Transfixed by the raindrops hitting the stain glass window Sarah finally breaks her own silence sayinng "Mac I was going to ask Jenny... but... would you be one of my maid-of-honor!"

"Of course, I will" Mac told her.

Sarah asksed "could Lali be my flower girl."

Mac takes her hand as she smiles yes she will love it Sarah.

Sarah smiles "thank you Mac"

At the watress brought Mac's order she placed on the way in she stated, "let's take a look at those papers of yours"

"Dad has them back at the house." Sarah tells Mac.

20 minutes later, they leave making the short drive later back to the Gibbs home. Sarah and Mac, walk through the door to see Gibbs at the kitchen table he says "Mac!"

Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb looks at him saying "Sarah asked me to help her with the paperwork" Gibbs handed the stack to her.

Taking a moment to examine them Mac tells Sarah "It seems to be straight forward enough all you need to do is sign them and file the paper work. 

"Yea that is what Jenny's letter said" Sarah hands it to her

"Why didn't you go to this agent Lee?" Mac asked

Pausing Sarah tells her "I don't trust her the way I trust you."

"Thank you Sarah" Mac told her. Sarah signs all the documents and hands them back to Mac.

Looking slightly nervous Sarah looks at her dad stating "Papa!"

Yes Sweetheart! Gibbs said taking another sip of his beer.

"Can we...!" Sarah's face starts turning crimson as her frustration with not finding the right words starts to build. "I want to get married in the same church you and mom did Dad..."

Overhearing the conversation from the hall Ziva mind goes back to that day _thinking day was like a dream. _

"Why?" Asks Gibbs

"Ever since Tony asked me, I have been remembering how beautiful that day was!" Sarah tells them.

Gibbs smiles saying "It was a day to remember wasn't it!"

Walking into the room Ziva comments yes, it was Jethro!

"Mom, clear your day tomorrow!" Sarah told her.

"Why! Asked Ziva

"Because mom me you and Mac are going out to look at a dress" Sarah tells her.

Ziva puts her hands on her hips asking, "Who will take care of Jonathan, Michael?"

Sipping his beer Gibbs comments, "I can survive for a few hours on my own... not my first time at the rodeo"

Ziva hugs her daughter saying, "Alright Sarah, but we still need to pay for it"

Mac watches as Sarah as she grabs her bomber jacket off the peg carefully loosens the lining removing two small pouches placing them on the table!"

Mac looks at Sarah stating, "Dare I ask!"

Gibbs told Mac "Best take off your lawyer hat"

Sarah casually stateed "Time to convert more gems want to come with me again mom?"

Mac looks at Sarah as she dumped rough uncut Diamonds and Emeralds on the kitchen table asking, "Sarah where did..."

Turning crimson Sarah tells Mac "It's how I was paid for my services Mac." Pausing in a momentary silence, "Sarah tells Mac, "I may not be able to wash the blood off my hands but at least I can use it to help the ones I love."

Later that day they arrive outside Costanzo & Sons Jewelers. Sarah puts the car in park saying, "Here we are mom back at Costanzo & Sons!" They walk through the door greated by Carmine who looks up from the ring setting he is working on Sarah back so soon, to what due we own the pleasure.

Batting her baby blues at him Sarah asks Carmine "is Aldo here."

Just a moment he tells her let me go in the back and see. Carmine runs in the back and reappears moments later followed by Aldo, the owner.

Aldo walks out from behind the counter saying" Sarah so nice to see you again... how I can help you."

Sarah looks at Aldo telling him "I need to convert more uncut diamonds, & emeralds!"

Aldo replied, "A happy occasion I hope?"

Handing him the bags Sarah asks Aldo "can you keep a secret?"

Aldo looks at the two women saying "but of course!"

Smiling Sarah tells him with a smile "I am planning my wedding"

Kissing her on the cheek, Aldo tells her "in that case Sarah I will forgo my percentage this time, in lieu of an invitation!"

"Done" Sarah exclamed

Aldo looked at them saying, "I see that you have brought the same beautiful young woman with you as last time!"

Sarah told Aldo "Meet my mother Ziva."

Not wanting to completely believe Sarah, Aldo says, "Surly she is too young and to beautiful to be a mother a sister perhaps!"

Turning crimson Ziva tells Aldo I was very young when I had Sarah, but thank you for your gracious complement."

Sarah would this be enough, Aldo writes a number down

(Ten Million)

Sarah's eyes grow wider as she stares at the parchment telling him "more than enough thank you."

Smiling Aldo tells Sarah "you will need something for the honeymoon after all!"

Ziva glances at the number scribbled on the paper out of the corner of her eye saying, "that's too much Sarah!"

Sarah places her hand on her mother's shoulder saying "Mom, it's alright we have an understanding, besides there one word I want to use to describe this wedding!"

Ziva spouted "Expensive... Sarah

"I was thinking more along the lines of paid for mom!"

"I see your point Sarah!" her mother told her.

As they walk out the door, Sarah tells Ziva "I have somewhere speicial picked out for my honeymoon"

Teasing her mother Sarah said with a wink, "When we get back I may have to start calling you Bobbeh Ziva"


	27. Chapter 27

11:00 AM the next morning Sarah calls Mac at home "Rabb Residence, Harmon Rabb speaking!"

"Hello Harmon, is your wife available?" Asks Sarah

"She is just finishing giving Lali a bath!" Why he asks Sarah

"Alright can you let her know we will be by about 13:00 to pick both her and Lali up for fittings?" Sarah told him.

His tone of voice suddenly shot up as he asked "for what Sarah!"

Chuckling Sarah told Harmon "they are going to be part of my wedding party Harmon, Mac is my maid-of-honor, and Lali is my flower girl."

"Sarah please call me harm!" He told her.

"No... it sounds weird" Sarah beillowed at him "I will address you as Harmon or Commander, but not Harm." Sarah explains.

"Alright Harmon it is then" he says.

"1300 Hrs, two hours later Ziva and Sarah pull up in a two-door sedan pulls into the driveway of Mr. and Mrs. Harman Rabb."

Mac spotted them from the window as she heads out the front door she gives Harmon a quick kiss as she takes her three-year-old Daughter Lali by the hand. Mac tells them "why don't we take the Land Rover instead. More Room! Says Mac"

She asks where are we headed Sarah.

Sarah tells her "Amy's Bridle boutique."

Mac tells her "I know the place Sarah..." Pausing as she tries to let Sarah Down easy saying, "I don't have loads of money Sarah!"

Sarah looks at her saying "Don't worry Mac I am taking care of the bill!" Somewhat confused and not knowing if she really wanted an answer before Mac could stop herself she spoke the word "How!"

Sarah asked Mac "as an officer of the courts do you want the truth, proceeds from my former life, do remember all those uncut gems."

Mac says, "Yes" as she starts the car.

Sarah leans forward and whispers into her ear "I converted all the uncut diamonds & emeralds to Ten Million dollars cash!"

Mac slams her foot on the brake as a blank look came over her face she asked "how much!"

Lali makes a funny face, as she looks at her mother asing "Why do you have a funny look on your face Mommy!"

Mac tells Lali, "Sarah just told mommy a good joke sweetheart."

Although only three, Lali is quite intelligent for her age. She does not entirely believe Mommy she accepts her answer saying, "Alright."

They pull into the parking lot of Amy's Bridle Boutique thirty minutes later as they enter the shop they are greeted by a six fool tall blond woman without heals asking, "how may I help you ladies today?"

Sarah stateed "I would like to see some gowns for a wedding... Miss?"

Where are my manors the woman said "I am the owner Amy D'Angelo. Did you have any preferences?"

"My name is Sarah Miss D'Angelo... Could I see something with a sweetheart neckline?" Sarah asked.

"I know just the dress!" Miss D'Angelo told them; "it only came in this morning!"

Turning she to go into the back room.

Sarah stops her and said, "We also would like to look at gowns for the Maid of Honor, Bride's Maids, Flower girls, and mother of the bride"

Miss D'Angelo commented, "I can outfit the entire wedding party!"

"Sarah" she said "please call me Amy she dashes between the curtains and heads out back to get the dress"

"Mom" Sarah said, "I just realized we might need another bride's-maid"

"We can always ask Abby" Ziva told her

Abby Sciuto picks up the phone in her lab forensics saying, "Abby speaking!"

Ziva replied "Abby I need you to meet me at Amy's Bridle Boutique in 10 minutes"

"Who is getting married Ziva?" Abby asked

"Do you remember my daughter Sarah?" Asked Ziva

"She put Tony in an arm lock didn't she?" Abby exclaimed.

"To whom" Abby asked.

"Tony!" Said Ziva

Abby replied I will be there in 5 Ziva. Slamming down the receiver she hurriedly takes off her lab coat and runs to the elevator five minutes later she arrives at Amy's Bridle Boutique I'm here Ziva

"Abby meet my daughter Sarah!" Ziva told her.

Almost sarcastically, Abby says, "So... You're the one who has pour Tony wrapped round her finger!"

Smirking Sarah replies "Guilty as charged" she says with a giggle.

Abby asks her "what are you thinking for colors Sarah"

Emerald Green! Sarah exclaimed.

I like it Abby told her

Amy comes back with Sarah's dress please come right this way to try it on. Sarah looks at her mom silently. Ziva asks her "what's the matter Sarah!"

Getting a bit mistyeyed Sarah asked "help, me put on the dress mom!"

"As if, you would have to ask" Ziva told her.

Fifteen minutes later the shop owner Amy, Sarah and her mom Ziva come out from the dressing rooms! Sarah is wearing an Amsale ivory silk satin gown with sweetheart neckline, floral embroidery, and chapel train.

Amy says now for the Veil! She disappears once more bringing out a selection for Sarah to look at

Sarah looks at each of them in turn before making her selection saying this one.

Amy helps Sarah put on the veil adjusting it so its length trails down her back. The cathedral veil with intracate black sequins and white and gold beading detail. Make Sarah look like cindarealla at tha ball.

Sarah looks though the veil at her mom half scolding her saying "Don't cry Mom, its contagious next thing you know I am crying Sarah told her."

Taking a tissue from the box provided Ziva said to her daughter "It's a mother purgative to cry at moment like this Sarah."


	28. Chapter 28

Who is first asked Amy D'Angelo. "Me" said Lali Rabb jumping up and down saying "Can my mommy help me?"

Smiling Amy the owner of the shop says "I don't see why not."

Both Sarah Rabb and her daughter go to the fitting rooms in the back! "Let's get you into your dress first!" Mac told her daughter.

"Ok, mommy" says Lali

It's an emerald green halter style flower girl dress in matte satin has full back and wide waistband, hand worked flower detail and full pleated skirt. The Fabric and color matches the bridesmaid dress style.

"Go out and show Sarah!" Says Mac

Lali Smiles as she walks out Ok, mommy

Lali walks out to find Sarah waiting for her buy the mirror. "Come see Lali" Sarah tells her.

Lali starts to run as children do when Mac voice comes from the dressing room "walk young lady." Lali instanny slowed down.

Lali stands right beside Sarah, as she looks in the mirror at herself Sarah said "Mom take a look tell me what you think!"

"She looks like a princess, princess! Ziva told her

Scrunching up her nose Lali said "NO... I'm the princess!" the entire room to start laughing.

A few moments later Mac steps out of the dressingroom, she is wearing a full-length v-neck matte satin dress with pleated empire waistband. A matching handmade matte satin flower at side waist, "That dress is gorgeous" says Abby

Lali looked at her mother stating, "Mommy pwitty"

"I want that dress!" Ziva says.

Sarah asked "Are you sure mom, I was going to get you a dress along the same lines but different!"

Ziva smiled as she said, "I want Leroy to only have eyes for me, and that dress will do that"

Grinning Sarah tells her "With the dress I have in mind he will wonder why he walked away 17 years ago mom"

"Allright let's see the dress Sarah." Ziva tells her

Sarah walks over to Amy and says something to her. "I know the dress" Amy says.

Amy came back with a form fitting Sheath/Column full leinght sleavless satin dress with a sweetheart neckline in emerand green with beaded Embellishment highlighting the bustline.

The drees itself sweeps down to a Brush Train with a slit extending half way up the thigh showing off the right amount of leg!"

Sarah grabs some matching heals off the shelves and sends her mom to the changing room.

Ziva comes back out looking like a millon bucks saying, "Sarah I may not make it out of the house!"

Sarah told her mother, "He will wonder why he walked away 17 years ago!"

Grinning Ziva raises her eyebrow telling Sarah "yes he will."

Amy told them, "Ladies will come with me, I can get you squared away."

Lali walks over to Sarah tugging on her hand "what's the matter Lali?" Asked Sarah

Lali looks at her asking, "Can I practice my Farsi with you?"

"Speaking it or writing it Lali?" asked Sarah!

"Writing it Lali." said grumbing!

Sarah looks at her saying "Tell you what lets get you out of that dress first then we will look at what you need help with."

Lali gives Sarah a hug saying "Ok."

Sarah looks at her Mom, open out your coat. Still in her dress, Ziva hold up her coat shielding the world from the quick change going on on the other side.

Sarah tells Lali their now you are your back in your jeans and sweatshirt

Ziva tells Sarah "You're going to be a good mother sweetheart with that she goes to change back to her regular clothes. "

"Let's see what we have here!" Sarah says.

Lali starts getting frustrated because she can get her hands and head to do the same thing at the same time. "It's too hard!" Lali says.

"Don't get discouraged!" Sarah tells her.

Sarah looks at her saying, "Let's try something Lali" we will need a fresh piece of paper. Sarah pulls out the notebook she is using to keep notes for the wedding

"Ok" says Lali smiling

"Let's see what are you trying to write here!" Sarah said

"My letters" Lali tells her

"Come on up here and sit in my lap!" Sarah tells her

Lali says "OK!" Using Sarah like a ladder she clumbed up with some help. Uncrossing her legs Sarah tells her, "Now place the writing tablet in your lap and take the pencil."

"Ok" Lali tells her

"Now I place my your hand on top of yours!" Sarah tells her.

Alright says Lali

"Now let's write our ABC's in Farsi Lali" Sarah tells her

Lali giggles this is fun.

Five Minutes Later Sarah tells "her all done Lali"

"UH Huh" Lali tells her

Sarah Rabb walks up to the two with her hands on her hips asking, "What do we have here?"

Lali said "See Im writing"

"Thank you Sarah" said Mac

"I know I was watching you sweetheart!" Mac told her daughter.

"Lali... next time I see you I want to see you write without my help" Sarah tells her.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been two weeks since Sarah and Tony's wedding they were just getting back fromtheir honeymoon in Belize and the resort Cayo Espanto Leroy, and Ziva had already sorted it out and set up brownstone that Jenny had left Sarah. What they had not expected was her mother even added a few bells and whistles to the security measures that she herself had installed for Jenny Shepard.

On the kitchen, table theirs a note that reads

Your dad and I wanted you to have a home to come back to. P.S. Sarah "your set is being made."

Love mom

Reading the note Tony looked at his new wife what set Sarah quzically "Sarah... what this note all about?'

Looking at the note Sarah kisses him as she lazily saying, "A crib & cradle set Tony."

Placing her hand on her belly, Sarah tells him "Something, we can pass down to our daughter."

Suddely Tony realizes what his wife just said, "Sarah you keeping secrets!"

Turning just a hint of crimson Sarah stated, "I may have tolm my mom she would have a new name when we got back"

Sarah said softly "Bubbee"

Tony mind started going through all the words he knew in both Hebrew and Yiddish as he said "Grandmother"

Sarah was an expert on reading bodylanuage she looked at her husband asking, "What are you not telling me Tony"

"I've been offered my own team!" Tony told Sarah

"That's fantastic Tony!" Sarah says.

"Yea, but... it will mean moving to Norfolk and working in counterintelligence!"

"Well if I get a job at Dam Neck, we would at least be able to hold a conversation." Sarah commented

"True" said Tony "you have that insider prospective on terrorism."

Later that Day Sarah sat at the kitchen table of her parents she knows she is going to drop a bombshell saying, "Mom, Dad I want to join the CIA do you know any one-"

Before Sarah can finish her sentence her father, spits out his bear asking "why."

"Dad" Sarah says, "Tony is taking a job in Norfolk for NCIS in counterintelligence."

"Jethro" says Ziva, "she wants to put her skills to use!"

"Well that and I want to have a somewhat coherent conversation with my husband."

Concided defeat Gibbs said, "Who knows more about them someone who lived with and was trained by a teroorist says her father."

Gibbs takes out his cell phone saying, "Kort be at my home in 5!"

All right I am here Gibbs what do you need? Kort asked.

Looking at Trent Gibbs said, "Not me... my daughter!"

Kort raised an eyebrow at Gibbs he asked "Daughter Gibbs..."

Sarah's anger was building to a peak by the minute because she was being ignored she screamed, "THAT'S RIGHT KORT HIS DAUGHTER." She narrowed her gaze on Kort screaming again, THE REASON YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME IS BECAUSE I WAS RAISED BY... MY SON OF A BITCH OF AN UNCLE.

"That would be who" Kort asked calmly.

"That would be Ari... Sarah told him. "I was raised by Ari Haswari... trained by him to be killer."

Sarah told Kort "I learned more about terror networks in 17 years with Ari, than you and your friends at Langley could ever dream about."

Taking a moment Sarah, starts to write something down on some paper Telling Kort "Check out this Intel... if you boys at Langley need proof!"

Trent examines the paper and looks at Sarah balking as he ask "How do you know about this?"

"Simple she is her mother's daughter" said Ziva.

Sarah I know about it because I was there Mr. Kort... They know you are coming!

Kort looks at Sarah asking "why now, what's changed."

I recently married Kort... i want to start a family with my husband" Sarah told him. "I want to work Special Activities Division."

"We will see what your training reveals" Kort tells her.

Smirking at Kort Sarah threw her Mossad credentials on the table telling Kort, "I was made an agent at 16 Kort!"

"I heard a rumor Gibbs shot Eli David so confirming those will be difficult at best." Kort commented.

With a smile Sarah, looks at Kort telling him "do not believe everything you read."

Gibbs fesses up telling Kort "My gun but my daughter shot him."

Interesting Kort says.

Ziva, Sarah's mother said "We will stop in at Mtac later and place a call I think my father's deputy director Amit Hadaris is still around."

Sarah flinched at the mere sound of his name saying only he knew and did nothing! This reaction peaked Kort's interest.

A fact that did not escape Sarah's notice who asked Kort "Do you really want to know all the sorted details... it will destroy the pedestal you seem to have put my uncle on."

Sarah told Kort. "I was eight when it started the first time he..." Sarah could not finish the statment she was shaking so much.

"Is all right you don't need to say it!" Gibbs told Sarah

"Ari would abuse her both physically and sexually!" Gibbs told him.

"That pig enjoyed it!" Sarah snapped.

Four hours later at the NCIS Washington Field Office Gibbs, Sarah, and Ziva and of course, Trent Kort walks into the bullpen on their way to MTAC. Running right into the Acting Director Leon Vance looks at Gibbs asking what is going on here he asks?

"We need to verify some credentials Leon." Ziva said.

"May I asked" Leon Vance! Gibbs gave Sarah a nod and she handed him her Mossad credentials. Director Leon Vance examines them carefully for about 10 minutes before saying, "They are authentic"

Trent Kort says, "thank you Director but I need Mossad conformation."

"Follow me" Director Vance replies as they head to MTAC.

Standing infront of the big screen in MTAC is suddenly came to life as Amit says, "Leon to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Leon told him "We need to verify some credentials."

Sarah steps forward holding up her ID. Amit said "They are real... Leon I would appreciate her return to Mossad."

Without taking her eyes off the screen Sarah comments "Director Vance I will not go back I am a US citizen."

Sarah's face became hard as stone and just as cold as she said, you knew Amit.. You knew and did nothing. Sarah pauses silently before saying "You left me with a child molester."

Leon's eyes widen as he asks "who?"

Softly Gibbs told him "Ari!"

"Amit Sarah said, "I was the one that shot Eli not my father..." Looking at the screen Sarah said, "The day we meet face to face Amit is the day I kill you."

Director Vance looks at the screen saying, "I think you have your answer Amit... Let me say this for the record... come after any member of NCIS or their family... And-"

Amit looks at the Director cutting him off saying "That sounded like a threat Director Vance."

Director Vance smiled, as he said "No... That was a promise from me to you."

Kort looked at Sarah saying "I checked out that information you gave me, everything was as you said." Handing Sarah a piece of paper when you get to Dam Neck see this person.

As the moniter, goes dark, Kort tells Sarah "I will do what I can to fact track your application to Special Activities Division Sarah."

Director Vance asks Sarah "Would you concider Office of Special Projects"

"I have but that would mean raising a family bicoasaly." Sarah told him.

"I tried!" says Director Vance.

"The other reason is Tony has accepted a position at Norfolk and if I want to have an inteligent conversation with him." Sarah told him

Look for her further adventures in Sarah DiNozzo


End file.
